My own private hell
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Auf der Suche nach einem vermissten Jungen gerät der Ältere der Winchesters selbst in den Bann, der das Kind gefangen hält. Während Sam ihn zu retten versucht, erlebt Dean seine eigene, ganz private Hölle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

„Verfluchte Schei-!"  
Wütend schlug Dean auf den Ast ein, der ihm den Weg versperrt hatte, bis dieser abbrach und zu Boden rauschte.  
Mit einem ungehaltenen Stirnrunzeln drehte sich Sam zu ihm um. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
Dean schlug und trat weiter um sich, als sich noch zusätzlich sein linkes Hosenbein in einem Dornenbusch verfing.  
Der Jüngere verdrehte seufzend die Augen und beschloss, einzugreifen, bevor sein Bruder in seiner Frustration noch den halben Wald verwüstete. „Hey, so wird das nichts. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer." Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen befreite er Dean von den dornenbewehrten Ästen und warf ihm dann einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Siehst du? So wird man sie viel schneller los, ohne sich dabei die Hose zu zerreißen."  
Sein Bruder warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Wieso wirst _du_ eigentlich nicht von irgendwelchen Ästen, Blättern oder Sträuchern angefallen? Du bist doch viel größer als ich."  
Wütend stapfte er davon und Sam schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
Dean war manchmal wirklich wie ein kleines Kind, dachte er bei sich, bevor er dem Älteren folgte. „Bitte. Hab ich doch gern gemacht.", rief er ihm leicht eingeschnappt hinterher.

„Hey, Sam."  
Dean blieb stehen und ließ zu, dass der Jüngere ihn einholte. „Es gibt da so ein Wort, das mir einfach nicht einfallen will. Wie nennt man jemanden, der auf alles eine Antwort hat und glaubt, immer Recht zu haben?"  
Sam ahnte schon, auf was diese Frage hinauslaufen sollte, und warf seinem Bruder einen genervten Blick zu. Dennoch konnte er sich eine Antwort nicht verkneifen. „Einen Besserwisser."  
Der Ältere grinste breit. „Genau diesen Ausdruck meinte ich." Er wurde schnell wieder ernst und sah Sam genervt an. „Genauso jemand bist du. Ein Besserwisser."  
Dieser seufzte frustriert auf. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder mit dir los?"  
„Gar nichts.", winkte Dean großspurig ab. „Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dieser Wald hasst mich." Wie um seine Theorie zu bestätigen, verfing sich sein linker Fuß in einer hervorstehenden Wurzel und er strauchelte. „Siehst du? Diese Bäume und Sträucher haben eindeutig was gegen mich. Sie haben's auf mich abgesehen."  
Sam lachte amüsiert auf. „Ja, klar. Das ist ein böser, dämonischer Wald, der sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."  
Sein Bruder grummelte, wütend darüber, dass der Jüngere ihn nicht ernst nahm. „Warum nicht? Hier ist schließlich dieser Junge verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich leben an diesem Ort irgendwelche weiblichen Waldgeister, die nur darauf warten, dass ein attraktiver junger Mann herkommt, den sie sich schnappen und unter die Erde ziehen können."  
Diese Vorlage konnte Sam einfach nicht unbeantwortet lassen. „Und was genau wollen die dann von dir?"  
Dean warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und stürmte wild um sich schlagend davon.

Augenblicklich tat es seinem Bruder leid, was er gesagt hatte. Seufzend sah er dem Älteren hinterher. Vielleicht hatte Dean ja wirklich Recht und dieser Wald _war_ böse. Schließlich musste es irgendeine Erklärung für das Verschwinden des Jungen geben, das sie hier untersuchen wollten.  
Wie sooft in letzter Zeit waren sie nur aus dem Grund hierher, in den kleinen Ort Greyview im Bundesstaat Ohio, gefahren, um einen „Job" zu erledigen. Diesmal ging es um einen zehnjährigen Jungen namens Brian Foster, der vor etwa einer Woche in diesem Wald auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden war. Seine Eltern waren mit ihm zusammen wandern gegangen, um auf einer Lichtung mitten im Wald zu picknicken. Seine Mutter hatte ausgesagt, dass ihr Sohn ein paar Meter vorausgelaufen war und sie ihn immer im Blick gehabt hatte. Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war er verschwunden. Und das an einer leicht überschaubaren Stelle.  
Der Autor des Artikels, der die beiden Brüder erst auf die Spur dieses Falls gebracht hatte, schien zu glauben, die Eltern hätten nicht wirklich aufgepasst und ihre Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigt. Doch Sam sah das anders.  
Er hatte von dem Jungen geträumt, dessen Angst gespürt und seine Hilferufe mitanhören müssen. Brian steckte in irgendeinem alten Haus fest und versuchte verzweifelt, dort wieder herauszugelangen. Und Sam wusste instinktiv, dass in diesem mysteriösen Gebäude etwas lauerte, etwas unsichtbares, aber unglaublich gefährliches.  
Sie mussten dieses Haus finden, bevor dieses Ding dem Jungen etwas antun konnte.  
Die Zeitungsberichte aus über fünfzig Jahren über in diesem Wald verschwundene Personen, die Dean im Tagebuch ihres Vaters gefunden hatte, hatten Sams Befürchtung nur bestätigt.

Eilig lief er seinem älteren Bruder hinterher, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.  
„Hey, wieso haben wir nicht den Wagen genommen? Dann müssten wir jetzt nicht laufen und der Wald hätte keine Möglichkeit, dir auf die Nerven zu gehen."  
Dean blieb stehen und drehte sich mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um. „Bist du verrückt? Hier gibt es kaum befahrbare Wege. Und wenn wir zu der Stelle wollen, an welcher der Junge verschwunden ist, dann hätten wir durchs Gestrüpp fahren müssen. Weißt du, was das für Kratzer im Lack verursacht?"  
Obwohl die Sorgen um den Jungen immer noch in Sams Kopf herumspukten, musste er über diese entrüstete Beschwerde widerwillig lächeln. „Ich fasse es nicht. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dieser Wagen ist für dich irgendein Mensch. Sogar mehr als das. Du führst dich auf, als wäre dieses Auto deine Freundin."  
Der Ältere runzelte mit einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Verlegenheit die Stirn. „Das ist es auch in gewissem Sinn. Ich hänge an ihm und es hat mich bisher noch nie im Stich gelassen." ,Im Gegensatz zu bestimmten Menschen in meinem Leben', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. Manche Dinge behielt er lieber für sich. Es reichte schon, dass er sie preisgab, wenn er in Rage war.  
Sein Bruder hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, was Dean noch verlegener machte. „Hey, mit dem Impala kommen wir schließlich überall hin. Wir könnten unseren Job nicht richtig erledigen, wenn wir ihn nicht hätten. Ich hoffe bloß, dass er uns nicht geklaut wird, während wir hier Pfadfinder spielen."

Sam grinste in sich hinein, als der Ältere seinem Blick auswich und sich verschämt räusperte. Da hatte er wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt. „Und wenn diese weiblichen Waldgeister jetzt mit den Autodieben gemeinsame Sache machen? Dann ärgern dich diese Wesen vielleicht nur, damit die Diebe in Ruhe deinen Wagen klauen können."  
Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass Dean ihn böse anfunkelte und ihn mit einem „Sehr witzig!" zurechtwies, aber sein Bruder überraschte ihn mal wieder. „Meinst du echt, dass das möglich wäre?"  
Sams Grinsen wurde breiter und der Ältere knurrte genervt auf, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiterlief. „Das war nicht witzig. Ganz und gar nicht witzig. Du bist ein dämlicher Arsch."  
Der Jüngere schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, während er hinter seinem Bruder herrannte. Wie konnte man sich wegen eines Wagens nur so aufregen? „Was denn? Dieses Auto ist nur ein Gebrauchsgegenstand, kein lebendiges Wesen."  
„Schlampe.", platzte es aus Dean heraus, was Sam natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte.  
Er hasste es, wenn der Ältere ihn so nannte. „Idiot."  
Sofort drehte sich sein Bruder zu ihm um. „Besserwisser."  
Für einen kurzen Moment starrten sich beide Winchesters gegenseitig wütend in die Augen. Nach etwa einer Minute kam sich Sam ziemlich dämlich vor und unterbrach mit ernster Miene den Blickkontakt. „Wir sollten lieber den Jungen suchen, bevor er noch stirbt. Falls er nicht schon längst tot ist."  
Dean nickte zustimmend, aber mit deutlichem Unmut darüber, dass die Auseinadersetzung vorbei war, bevor sie richtig angefangen hatte. „Gut. Es sind nur noch etwa zweihundert Meter geradeaus."  
Sein Bruder nickte ebenfalls wortlos und beschloss, voranzugehen. Nach wenigen Schritten hörte er, wie Dean ihn ein Weichei nannte, doch er beherrschte sich. Aber im Stillen wurmte es ihn, dass der Ältere immer das letzte Wort haben musste.

Wenig später erreichten sie die Stelle, an der Brian Foster verschwunden war.  
Dean sah sich irritiert zwischen den weit auseinander stehenden Bäumen um. Der Wald lag friedlich vor ihnen. Moos bedeckte teilweise den Boden, kein dorniges Gestrüpp weit und breit und die Vögel sangen über ihren Köpfen.  
Fast wie in diesem Bambi-Trickfilm von Disney, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er den wichtigsten Teil seiner Ausrüstung hervorholte.  
Doch sein EMF Messer zeigte keinerlei übersinnliche Aktivitäten an.  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, hier gäbe es ein Haus in der Nähe, in dem der Junge gefangengehalten wird?", erkundigte er sich bei seinem Bruder, der ein paar Meter vor ihm stand und sich genauso verwirrt umblickte.  
„Ja, es muss hier irgendwo sein. Aber ich kann nichts entdecken."  
Dean runzelte mit einem frustrierten Seufzen die Stirn und seine Schultern sackten nach unten. „Wie sah das Haus denn genau aus? War es vielleicht ein Hexenhäuschen?"  
Sam warf seinem Bruder einen genervten Blick zu. Der Ältere schien ihn mal wieder nicht ernst zu nehmen. „Was? Du meinst aus Lebkuchen, Zuckerstangen und anderen Süßigkeiten?"  
Dean strafte ihn mit seinem berühmten vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck, als wolle er am liebsten sagen: „Ich bitte dich. Was bist du? Ein prüder Anfänger, oder was?"  
Als der Jüngere nur unwissend mit den Schultern zuckte, verdrehte sein Bruder leicht genervt die Augen. „Eine alte Hütte? Die so aussieht, als würde sie den nächsten Sturm nicht überleben?"  
Sam schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Das war ein richtiges Haus. Größer als eine Hütte, mit mehreren Zimmern, aber nur einem Stockwerk, den Dachboden nicht mit eingerechnet. Ein altes Haus, vielleicht viktorianischer Stil, doch sicher nicht baufällig."

Dean ließ seinen Blick erneut schweifen. „Okay, dann suchen wir das gute Stück mal. So schwer kann es ja wohl nicht zu finden sein, wenn es so groß ist, wie du sagst. Es kann sich ja wohl kaum hinter dem Baum da verstecken."  
Entschlossen lief er an seinem Bruder vorbei und spürte plötzlich ein seltsames Ziehen in der Magengegend. Die Umgebung verschwamm für kurze Zeit vor seinen Augen und er schüttelte den Kopf, um dieses Schwindelgefühl wieder loszuwerden. Wenige Sekunden später war es vorüber. Dafür schlug der EMF Messer in seiner linken Hand urplötzlich sehr heftig aus.  
„Wow.", entfuhr es ihm, während er sich zu Sam umdrehte, der noch immer hinter ihm stand. „Hast du das auch gespürt?"  
Als dieser nichts sagte, wandte Dean den Blick von den rot flackernden Lampen ab und sah, dass der Jüngere tief atmend den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Augenblicklich kroch die Sorge um Sam in ihm hoch und er trat beunruhigt näher. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Blitzschnell hob sein Bruder den Kopf. Irgendetwas war mit ihm geschehen. Von dem Jüngeren ging auf einmal ein dunkles Glühen aus und seine Augen hatten einen fast schwarzen Glanz angenommen.  
Dean wich unwillkürlich etwas zurück. „Sam? Was ist los mit dir?"  
Dieser ließ ein leises Knurren hören. „Wenn du wagst, näher zu kommen, bring ich dich um!"

Zur gleichen Zeit fühlte Sam plötzlich eine dunkle Energie aufziehen. Irgendetwas war hier an diesem Ort, doch er konnte das Haus einfach nicht ausmachen, obwohl er wusste, dass es ganz in der Nähe sein musste.  
Sein Bruder lief an ihm vorbei, während der Jüngere ein paar Schritte nach rechts ging, um hinter einen der größeren Bäume zu blicken.  
Als er sich wieder zu Dean umdrehte, war dieser spurlos verschwunden.  
„Dean? Deeean? Wo steckst du? Hör mal, das ist nicht witzig, okay? Hier sind schon viele Leute verschwunden und es ist total uncool, mit so was seine Scherze zu machen. Deean! Komm sofort wieder zurück. Deean!"  
Sam drehte sich in alle Richtungen, blickte sogar nach oben in die Kronen der Bäume, doch sein Bruder blieb verschwunden. Wie von Erdboden verschluckt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One: Disappeared**_

Panik roch in Sam hoch, während er um die Bäume in der Nähe herumlief und immer wieder den Namen seines Bruders rief. Nirgends konnte er auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis darauf entdecken, was Dean zugestoßen war. Und was ihn noch mehr frustrierte, war die Tatsache, dass er auch das Haus aus seiner Vision nirgendwo finden konnte.  
„Deeeeeaan? Deeeeaan? Sag doch irgendwas, wenn du mich hören kannst! Deeaan!"  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sein Bruder konnte nicht einfach so verschwinden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen!  
In seiner Verzweiflung wandte er sich dem Erdboden zu, kniete sich an der Stelle hin, an der er Dean zuletzt gesehen hatte, und durchwühlte mit den Händen das vielfarbige Laub, das den Boden bedeckte. Vielleicht war Dean ja urplötzlich unter die Erde gezogen worden und hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt zu schreien. Doch der Waldboden wies keinerlei Anzeichen für diese Theorie auf, weder aufgelockerte Erde noch Spuren von Fingern, die sich verzweifelt irgendwo festzukrallen versucht hatten.  
Langsam stand Sam auf und ließ die Schultern mit einem frustrierten Seufzen sinken, während er seinen Blick ziellos schweifen ließ.  
„Deeeean!", rief er noch einmal, bevor er verzweifelt und wütend das Laub vor ihm in die Luft kickte. „Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"  
Was nützten ihm diese verfluchten Visionen, wenn er dieses verdammte Haus nicht finden konnte?  
Er schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag ein entschlossenes Funkeln darin.  
Er würde dieses dämliche Gebäude und seinen Bruder finden. Und wenn er dafür den ganzen Wald umgraben musste!

Unterdessen behielt Dean seinen vermeintlichen kleinen Bruder genau im Auge und studierte dessen Verhalten, um Anzeichen auf eine eventuelle Besessenheit feststellen zu können. Oder dafür, dass „Sam" vielleicht doch nicht besessen war. Als der Andere drohend näher kam, hob der Ältere der Winchester-Brüder abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, Mann, kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen. Ich habe nicht vor, dir irgendwas anzutun."  
„Sam" schnaubte zornig. „Ach wirklich nicht? Hältst du mich etwa nicht für einen Freak? Einen gefährlichen, abnormalen Freak mit einer Begabung, die dir einerseits Angst macht, die du aber andererseits am liebsten selbst haben würdest? Ist es nicht so? Fühlst du dich etwa nicht benachteiligt? Bist du etwa nicht eifersüchtig auf meine Fähigkeiten? Würdest du mich nicht allzu gerne umbringen, um mich endlich los zu sein? Damit ich nicht zu einer Gefahr für dich werde und du nicht ständig mit deiner eigenen Mittelmäßigkeit konfrontiert wirst?"  
Über Deans Gesicht glitt verwirrtes Lächeln. Was war bloß plötzlich in seinen Bruder gefahren? Lag dessen verändertes, aggressives Verhalten etwa an diesem Ort? „Was redest du da? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht für ein Monster halte."  
„Lügner!", unterbrach ihn der Andere und auf einmal wurden „Sams" Augen vollkommen schwarz.  
Dean wusste sofort, was das bedeutete, und wich entsetzt zurück. Nein, nicht Sam, nicht sein kleiner Bruder, betete er im Stillen, doch er wusste, dies würde nichts helfen.  
Als sich der Jüngere leicht duckte, um sich auf sein Opfer zu stürzen, reagierte Dean instinktiv: Er zog blitzschnell seine Waffe und schlug seinen Angreifer mit dem Griff der Pistole bewusstlos.  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Kleiner. Aber das ist nur zu deinem Besten."

Mit einem gequälten Seufzen sah er dabei zu, wie sein vermeintlicher Bruder ohnmächtig zu Boden ging und fluchte leise. Er hatte gewusst, dass dies irgendwann passieren würde. Sams außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten mussten Dämonen anziehen wie das Licht die Motten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis einer von ihnen beschloss, dem Körper seines kleinen Bruders einen Besuch abzustatten. Davor hatte er sich schon die ganze Zeit über gefürchtet, seit Sam ihm gestanden hatte, dass er Visionen hatte und zudem auch noch Dinge mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken bewegen konnte.  
Deans rechte Hand wanderte in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, doch das, was er suchte, befand sich nicht dort, wo es eigentlich hätte sein sollen.  
Verflucht, er hatte das Tagebuch seines Vaters im Wagen liegen lassen! Wie sollte er ohne John Winchesters Notizen eine Dämonenaustreibung durchführen?  
Aus der Seitentasche seiner Jacke holte er eine Packung Salz hervor und zog einen weiten Kreis um den bewusstlosen Körper. Das würde den Dämon hoffentlich solange in Schach halten, bis Dean mit dem Tagebuch zurück war.

Der panikerfüllter Schrei eines Kindes ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er hob alarmiert den Blick und sah in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Sofort hielt er fassungslos inne. Direkt vor ihm, nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt, zeichnete sich die Fassade eines Hauses zwischen den Bäumen ab. Viktorianischer Stil. Einstöckig mit Dachboden und reich verzierter Fassade. Wie Sam es ihm beschrieben hatte.  
Dean wandte sich an den Bewusstlosen, während er das Salz wieder einsteckte. „Ist das vielleicht das Haus, das du in deinen Träumen gesehen hast?"  
Er stöhnte leise frustriert auf, als er das Kind erneut schreien hörte, und sein Blick wanderte unruhig zwischen dem Gebäude und seinem vermeintlichen Bruder hin und her. Wen sollte er zuerst retten? Sam oder den Jungen? Den Jungen oder Sam?  
Er wusste, sein Bruder würde es ihm und auch sich selbst nie verzeihen, wenn seinetwegen ein Kind starb. Aber Dean würde es sich niemals verzeihen können, wenn Sam draufging, obwohl der Ältere ihm hätte helfen können.  
Ein letzter Blick auf den Bewusstlosen ließ ihn eine schwere Entscheidung treffen. Sein Bruder konnte hoffentlich gegen den Dämon ankämpfen, der Kleine war aber ganz sicher nicht in der Lage, sich wirkungsvoll zu wehren. Außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass die dunkle Magie dieses Ortes Sam verändert hatte und er wieder normal werden würde, sobald Dean den Bann gebrochen hatte.  
Und es war ja nur ein einfacher Job: Rein ins Haus, sich das Kind schnappen, wieder verschwinden und dabei hoffen, dass der Dämon, der Sam vielleicht gerade besetzte, nicht inzwischen dessen Körper vollständig aushöhlte. „Ich bin bald wieder da. Warte hier auf mich und kämpf gefälligst gegen diesen dämonischen Mistkerl an, falls einer in dir drinsteckt. Hast du verstanden?", verabschiedete er sich und stürmte los, direkt auf das Haus zu.

Verdammt! Er hatte es gewusst! Sie hätten zuerst die Familie des Jungen befragen und weitere Nachforschungen über das Haus anstellen sollen, bevor sie sich den Tatort ansahen. Dann hätten sie sich besser vorbereiten können und Dean wäre nicht einfach so verschwunden!  
Aber nein, der gnädige Herr, sein älterer Bruder, hatte ja unbedingt herausfinden wollen, wie man in diesem Wald von einer Sekunde auf die andere verloren gehen konnte. „Der Wald liegt direkt auf unserem Weg in die Stadt. Da könnten wir uns doch auch zuerst den Tatort ansehen.", hatte er vorgeschlagen und dabei seine Neugier geschickt heruntergespielt.  
Sam schnaubte wütend auf. Eigentlich geschah es Dean ganz recht, dass er gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, _wie_ man in diesem Wald so schnell verschwinden konnte.

Der Jüngere der Winchesters seufzte verzweifelt auf. Nein, das sollte er nicht denken. Selbst wenn der Dickkopf seines Bruders seiner Meinung nach manchmal einen Dämpfer verdient hatte, wünschte sich Sam auf keinen Fall, dass Dean irgendeiner bösen Macht zum Opfer fiel.  
Doch das würde diesem wahrscheinlich zustoßen, wenn sein jüngerer Bruder nicht bald dieses verdammte Haus fand.  
Über ihm begann es zu dämmern und Sam seufzte frustriert auf. Wenn er das Gebäude schon tagsüber nicht entdecken konnte, wie sollte er es dann nachts ausmachen können?  
Doch er wollte hier nicht weg. Nicht ohne Dean!  
Entschlossen zog er seine Taschenlampe hervor und ließ ihren Strahl über die immer dunkler werdenden Bäume und Sträucher wandern. Dann marschierte er weiter, umkreiste jeden Baum und untersuchte den Erboden nach versteckten Löchern oder Fallen.  
Irgendwohin musste sein Bruder doch verschwunden sein! Wäre seine Vision nur etwas präziser gewesen! Dann hätte er vielleicht auch gewusst, wie er zu diesem Haus kommen sollte, in dem der Junge und nun vermutlich auch Dean gefangen waren.

Plötzlich entdeckte er ein flackerndes Licht in südöstlicher Richtung vor ihm. Es sah aus wie der Schein einer Taschenlampe, deren Batterien langsam den Geist aufgaben.  
Oder wie ein größeres Irrlicht, das laut der Sage Reisende im Wald in die Irre führte, wenn man ihm folgte.  
Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diesen unsinnigen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Manchmal machten ihn Deans Verschwörungstheorien richtig paranoid. Solche Vermutungen hatte er in seiner Zeit an der Uni jedenfalls nicht angestellt. Und das trotz des intensiven Waffentrainings und Dämonenlehrgangs seines Vaters.  
Wahrscheinlicher war die Möglichkeit, dass er sich geirrt hatte oder die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne sich in irgendeinem weggeworfenen Stück reflektierender Alufolie spiegelten.  
Oder das Licht kam aus dem Haus, das er schon die ganze Zeit über suchte.  
Diese Idee machte ihm Hoffnung. Hoffung darauf, dass er seinen Bruder doch noch finden konnte, ohne vorher die Zeitungsarchive der Stadt durchsuchen zu müssen und stundenlang in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, während Dean litt.  
Und wenn er genauso gepeinigt wurde wie der kleine Junge, dann litt sein älterer Bruder gerade Höllenqualen!  
Sam musste sich beeilen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass er Dean verlor oder zu lange leiden ließ, bis er ihn nicht mehr retten konnte. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war es sein älterer Bruder, der ihm half, diesen Kampf gegen das Böse durchzustehen, ohne durchzudrehen. Ohne Dean hätte er bestimmt beim Versuch, Jess' Mörder zu finden und zu töten, schon längst sein Leben verloren.  
Daher zog er die Waffe, die sein Bruder ihm gegeben hatte, und schlich langsam auf das flackernde Licht in etwa dreihundert Metern von ihm entfernt zu.

Dean lief auf das Haus zu und ließ seinen Blick ungläubig über die rot-weißgestrichene Fassade schweifen.  
Das Gebäude sah aus, als hätte sich ein Adeliger einen schmucken Stadtwohnsitz bauen lassen. Und zwar mitten im Wald.  
Ein ziemlicher Aufwand für ein Gebäude, das an dieser abgelegenen Stelle kaum jemand zu Gesicht bekam.  
Er zog seine Waffe und eilte die breite Treppe zur Haustür hinauf, vor der er zum Stehen kam. Selbst diese überraschte ihn. Sie war weder teilweise verwittert noch voller Spinnweben oder von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Entweder war hier Magie im Spiel oder der Besitzer hatte einen Ordnungsfimmel.  
Wenn das Zweite zutraf, dann würde sich der Herr oder die Dame des Hauses wahrscheinlich prächtig mit Sam verstehen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken zog Dean eine Grimasse und warf einen Blick zurück auf seinen vermeintlichen Bruder, der zum Glück immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag. Er musste sich beeilen und durfte nicht zu viel Zeit mit unsinnigen Vermutungen verplempern. Das hatte ihm sein Vater schon oft genug eingeschärft.  
Gerade wollte er den Türknauf packen und mit der Schulter gegen das Holz rammen, um die Tür aufzubrechen, als diese von allein ein kleines Stück aufschwang. Sofort wurde sein Griff um die Pistole fester, während er die linke Hand ausstreckte, um die Tür weiter aufzustoßen. Wachsam lugte er in die Dunkelheit des Hauses hinein, erhaschte jedoch nur Schatten undefinierbarer Herkunft.  
Mit einem leicht frustrierten Seufzen kramte er seine Taschenlampe aus den Untiefen seiner Jacke hervor. Wenn sein Vater jetzt hier gewesen wäre, dann hätte ihm das nicht passieren dürfen. Nie ohne vorher die Taschenlampe anzuschalten die Tür eines stockdunklen Hauses öffnen. Schließlich konnte wer-weiß-was dahinter lauern.

Der kleine Lichtstrahl wanderte über den Parkettfußboden, einen Sekretär, einen massiven Schrank und einen kleinen Abstelltisch, während Dean sich ausgiebig in der Eingangshalle umsah. Links vor ihm führte ein Gang in den hinteren Bereich des Hauses und rechts von ihm ein weiterer Flur in einen Nebentrakt.  
Alles war blitzsauber, von Spinnweben oder Staub keine Spur. Als würde dieses Gebäude noch bewohnt werden.  
Die Assoziation mit einem anderen, ähnlich aussehenden Haus kam ihm in den Sinn. „Willkommen in Halliwell Manor! Und wo stecken jetzt Phoebe, Piper und Prue? Bitte lass die Hexe, die hier wohnt, so aussehen wie Alyssa Milano.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, als er auf einmal ein leises Wimmern hörte.  
Der Junge!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er tat ein paar Schritte nach vorne in die Richtung, aus welcher der Laut gekommen war, als plötzlich hinter ihm die Eingangstür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel. Dean zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum. Nichts.  
Er atmete tief durch und ermahnte sich dann im Stillen, nicht so verdammt schreckhaft zu sein. Immerhin konnte auch ein heftiger Windstoß für das Zuschlagen der Tür verantwortlich gewesen sein.

Als er sich umdrehte und die Suche nach dem Jungen eilig wieder aufnahm, huschte ein schwarzer Schatten lautlos hinter seinem Rücken an ihm vorbei und folgte ihm dann in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes.

Mit vollster Konzentration darum bemüht, sowenig Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen, schlich Sam durch das Unterholz auf das Licht zu.  
Wenn Dean ihm hier nur einen dummen Streich spielte, um ihn zu erschrecken, dann konnte dieser aber was erleben!  
Denn inzwischen war sich der jüngere Winchester sicher, dass der Lichtstrahl von einer Taschenlampe herrührte.  
Jedenfalls hoffte er das.  
Seine Schusswaffe in der rechten und seine eigene Taschenlampe ausgeschaltet in der linken Hand tat er mehrere Ausfallschritte nach links, den Blick immer nach vorne gerichtet, wo der Lichtstrahl suchend über Bäume, Sträucher und den Waldboden wanderte.  
Als dieser in seine Richtung zu kommen drohte, duckte sich Sam eilig hinter eine Kastanie mit breitem Stamm und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, dass der Besitzer der Taschenlampe an ihm vorbeiging.  
Selbst wenn es nicht Dean war, so war es doch in Sams Augen ziemlich verdächtig, dass eine einzelne Person abends ganz allein in einen Wald umherspazierte, in dem schon mehrere Menschen spurlos verschwunden waren. Und dann schlich diese Gestalt auch noch wie ein Verbrecher durch das Unterholz, als führte er irgendetwas im Schilde!

Vorsichtig linste er hinter dem Baum hervor und warf einen Blick auf die fremde Person. Endlich konnte er mehr erkennen: Es war eindeutig ein Mann und ganz sicher nicht Dean. Der Typ war über eins neunzig groß, eine Körpergröße, von der sein älterer Bruder meilenweit entfernt war. Dazu einen dunklen Mantel, schwarze Hose, schwarze Schuhe. Und dann dieser verstohlene Blick, als hätte er etwas zu verbergen.  
Plötzlich blieb der Fremde stehen, sah sich um und holte dann aus der Innentasche seines Mantels ein altes Buch hervor. Er schlug es auf und ließ den Schein seiner Taschenlampe über die Seiten wandern.  
Sam hörte ihn etwas leise murmeln. Es klang wie eine Beschwörung. War dieser Typ etwa für Deans Verschwinden verantwortlich? War er ein Hexer und hatte dem Älteren der Winchester-Brüder einen Fluch angehängt? Oder rief er gerade irgendein Monster, das diesen Wald heimsuchen sollte?  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken gab Sam seine Deckung auf, trat hinter dem Baum hervor und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf den Rücken des Unbekannten. „Keine Bewegung! Hören Sie auf zu lesen und drehen Sie sich langsam zu mir um!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Two: Friend or Foe?_**

Dean lauschte angestrengt nach weiteren Lauten des verschwundenen Jungen, um dessen genauen Standort lokalisieren zu können, während er den Gang entlang schlich. Dabei wanderte sein Blick immer wieder von links nach rechts. Einerseits wollte er seine Umgebung genau unter die Lupe nehmen, um herauszubekommen, mit was er es hier eigentlich zu tun hatte. Und andererseits bestand die Möglichkeit, dass aus jeder dunklen Ecke, in die er nicht hineinsah, ein Dämon oder irgendein anderes Monster hervorsprang und ihn anfiel.  
Sam hielt diese Vorgehensweise zwar manchmal für paranoid und übertrieben, aber nach Deans Meinung konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein.  
Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es um Zwischenmenschliches ging.

Plötzlich spürte er hinter sich eine fremde Präsenz, doch er blieb nicht stehen, sondern tat so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.  
Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas verfolgte ihn, schlich hinter ihm her und beobachtete ihn.  
Hoffentlich war es nicht Sam, der sich hatte befreien können und sich nun auf ihn stürzen wollte. Er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder nicht schon wieder verletzen müssen.  
Unauffällig sah er sich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus um und entdeckte eine Tür links vor ihm. Er hielt inne und gab vor, zu lauschen. Dann streckte er vorsichtig die linke Hand aus, öffnete langsam die Tür, als würde er sich ganz auf das Geschehen vor ihm konzentrieren, und betrat mit gezogener Waffe den Raum dahinter.  
Blitzschnell huschte er hinter die geöffnete Tür und wartete. Er hörte seinen Verfolger leise näherkommen und über die Schwelle treten. Doch bevor dieser die Gelegenheit erhielt, sich gründlich umzusehen, drückte ihm Dean schon den Lauf seiner Waffe gegen die Schläfe.  
Der Fremde, dessen Gesicht im Dunkeln kaum zu sehen war, blieb völlig gelassen. „Nicht schlecht. Aber noch unerwarteter wäre es gewesen, wenn du von der Decke gekommen wärst."  
Der Ältere der Winchester-Brüder erkannte die tiefe männliche Stimme sofort und ließ augenblicklich die Pistole sinken. „Dad?"  
Mit einem schwachen Lächeln drehte sich John zu ihm um. „Hallo, Sohn."

„Na los. Umdrehen!", wiederholte Sam mit barscher Stimme seinen Befehl, während er die Waffe entsicherte, die Taschenlampe wieder einschaltete und hoffte, sein Gegenüber würde ihm nicht ansehen, dass der jüngste Winchester ihn nie töten würde.  
Der Fremde hob folgsam die Hände und wandte sich langsam um. Als er Sam erblickte, legte sich Überraschung auf sein Gesicht. „Wer sind Sie? Und warum zielen Sie mit einer Pistole auf mich? Sind Sie ein Cop oder ein Ranger?"  
„Und wer sind Sie? Was tun Sie hier im Wald? In der Nähe der Stelle, an welcher der kleine Junge verschwunden ist?", konterte Deans Bruder mutig, obwohl er sich innerlich nicht halb so autoritär fühlte, wie er klang.  
Dabei studierte er unbewusst den Unbekannten ganz genau, um sich dessen Gesicht und besondere Merkmale einzuprägen. Dunkelblonde Haare, ovales Gesicht, schmale Nase, blaue Augen, schmächtiger Körperbau, vom Alter her etwa Anfang bis Mitte Vierzig.

Der Fremde schien sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern lassen zu wollen, obwohl er den Lauf der Waffe ständig im Auge behielt. „Mein Name ist Peter Michaels. Meine Schwester Sondra verschwand vor fünf Jahren an derselben Stelle. Seitdem versuche ich herauszufinden, was mit ihr passiert ist. Und was ist mit Ihnen?"  
Sam erinnerte sich an den Zeitungsartikel über Sondra Michaels. Die junge Frau war mit ihren Freundinnen zelten gewesen und hatte nur kurz pinkeln wollen. Sie war nie wieder aufgetaucht.  
Langsam ließ er seine Waffe sinken und holte den gefälschten Ausweis aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke hervor, den Dean ihm für den Fall gegeben hatte, dass sie Mitarbeitern staatlicher Behörden über den Weg liefen. „Sam Clark. Privatdetektiv. Die Fosters haben meinen Partner und mich damit beauftragt, ihren Sohn zu finden.", erklärte er und hielt Peter den Ausweis unter die Nase.  
Dieser nahm seine Arme wieder herunter und sah sich irritiert um. „Partner?"  
Sam seufzte frustriert. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, das Folgende gestehen zu müssen. „Ja, er ist vor etwa einer halben Stunde ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden."  
Michaels runzelte beunruhigt die Stirn. „Das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus.", murmelte er und winkte ab, als er den Blick des jüngeren Winchesters bemerkte.  
Doch so leicht gab dieser nicht auf. „Was hatten Sie mit dem Buch vor? Es sah aus, als hätten Sie irgendeine Beschwörung durchgeführt."  
Sam hatte seine Frage betont ironisch klingen lassen, aber das war seinem Gegenüber anscheinend entgangen. Dessen Augen leuchteten für einen Moment freudig überrascht auf, bevor er sich räusperte, wahrscheinlich um nicht zu begeistert zu klingen. Was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. „Es sollte tatsächlich eine Beschwörung werden. Sie kennen sich ziemlich gut aus für einen gewöhnlichen Privatdetektiv."

Deans Bruder war einerseits verblüfft darüber, wie schnell Peter sein Vorhaben zugab. Entweder war dieser sich keiner Schuld bewusst oder er war verdammt dreist.  
Andererseits verfluchte er sich im Stillen dafür, nicht gründlicher nachgedacht zu haben, bevor er gefragt hatte. Jetzt stand er nämlich vor der Entscheidung, ob er Michaels gestehen sollte, dass er schon mit Übernatürlichem zu tun gehabt hatte, oder ob er es abstreiten sollte.  
Er wählte die erste Möglichkeit. Vielleicht wusste der Ältere ja mehr über diesen Ort und konnte ihm weiterhelfen. „Nun ja, wir übernehmen meist Fälle, bei denen Polizei und andere Behörden nicht weiterwissen. Ab und zu sind da auch ein paar verdammt rätselhafte und übernatürliche dabei."  
Diesmal war das erfreute Leuchten in Peters Augen deutlich zu sehen. „Heißt das, Sie sind hin und wieder als Geisterjäger tätig?"

Sams Augenbrauen wanderten leicht nach oben, während er versuchte, möglichst gleichgültig zu bleiben.  
Oh Mann, der Kerl hatte echt Glück, dass Dean nicht hier war, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Sonst hätte Michaels jetzt bestimmt eine Kugel im Schädel oder die Faust des älteren Winchester im Gesicht. Zumindest in dessen Vorstellung.  
„Na ja, eigentlich sind wir eher wie Mulder und Scully: Wir suchen uns die unerklärlichen Fälle heraus und versuchen, sie zu lösen."  
Okay, _diese Worte _waren auch etwas, von dem Dean am besten niemals erfuhr. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sonst seinen jüngeren Bruder mit einem teils fassungslosen, teils vorwurfsvollen Blick angesehen und ihn sein ganzes restliches Leben über Dana genannt.  
„Und was war das für eine Beschwörung?", erkundigte er sich mit interessiertem Tonfall bei Peter, als dieser nicht von sich aus zu erzählen begann.  
Dieser musterte ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Zweifel und auch die Angst vor einer Enttäuschung ausdrückte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, das Michaels gerade empfinden musste. Er verspürte es jedes Mal, wenn er jemandem erklären musste, dass es Geister und Dämonen wirklich gab. Es war eine Art Furcht davor, dass dieser Jemand ihm nicht glauben würde und deswegen in Schwierigkeiten geriet oder Sam wie ein Trottel dastand und sich dumme Sprüche anhören musste.  
„Nun, durch meine Nachforschungen bin ich zu der Meinung gelangt, dass meine Schwester und all die anderen Vermissten in eine Art mystische Parallelwelt verschwunden sind. Daher wollte ich versuchen, ein Tor in diese Welt zu öffnen, um auf diese Weise Sondra vielleicht endlich zu finden."  
Der jüngere Winchester runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Diese Theorie klang ziemlich wissenschaftlich für ein übernatürliches Phänomen. „Mystische Parallelwelt?"  
Peter nickte eifrig. „Ja, genau. Kommen Sie mal mit zu meinem Auto. Dann zeige ich Ihnen, was ich meine."  
Zögernd folgte Sam ihm und fragte sich im Stillen, ob er diesem Kerl nun trauen sollte oder nicht. Dean wäre wohl nicht einfach hinterhergetrabt, ohne dem Mann zu drohen, keinen Scheiß zu machen. Doch sein jüngerer Bruder wollte unbedingt erfahren, was Michaels herausgefunden hatte. Und er wusste, dass er mit Hilfe von Drohungen und Waffengewalt nicht soviel erreichen würde, als wenn er dem Fremden etwas Vertrauen entgegenbrachte.

Dean wollte seinen Vater gerade umarmen, doch dieser sah sich beunruhigt um. „Wo ist dein Bruder?"  
Der Jüngere seufzte und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. „Ich musste ihn außer Gefecht setzen und mit einem Salzkreis bannen."  
John runzelte alarmiert die Stirn und sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich zusehends. „Was ist passiert?"  
Sein Sohn wich dem bohrenden Blick niedergeschlagen aus. „Als wir diesen Ort betreten hatten, hat er sich plötzlich verändert. Er reagierte aggressiv, wollte mich angreifen und seine Augen haben sich schwarz verfärbt. Es könnte sein, dass er von einem Dämon besessen ist. Oder dieses Haus beeinflusst ihn und hat von ihm Besitz ergriffen, um sich gegen uns zur Wehr zu setzen."  
„Das wäre beides möglich." John seufzte leise, aber mit entschlossener Miene. „Wir sollten auf jeden Fall eine Austreibung vornehmen. Hast du mein Tagebuch dabei?"

Wieder wagte es Dean nicht, seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass dies irgendwann zur Sprache kommen würde und er sein Versäumnis würde zugeben müssen. „Es liegt im Wagen. Ich habe es im Kofferraum liegen lassen.", gestand er beschämt.  
„Dort ist es wirklich sehr nützlich." Die Stimme des Älteren klang tadelnd und ein klein wenig enttäuscht, aber nicht wütend oder zornig.  
Was dessen Sohn jedoch sehr viel lieber gewesen wäre. Schließlich hatte er seine Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigt und den wichtigsten Ausrüstungsgegenstand vergessen, mit dessen Hilfe er seinem Bruder sofort hätte helfen können.  
John bemerkte die Schuldgefühle seines Ältesten und warf ihm einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu. „Du hast Glück, dass ich immer auf alles vorbereitet bin." Bei diesen Worten zog er ein kleines, aber dickes, ledergebundenes Buch unter seiner Jacke hervor. „Mit diesem Buch haben wir die besten Chancen, das richtige Ritual für deinen Bruder zu finden."

Nach einem wachsamen Blick hinter sich verließen beide Männer den Raum. John sah sich aufmerksam um und lauschte kurz nach verdächtigen Geräuschen, bevor er sich an seinen Sohn wandte. „Wo hast du ihn zurückgelassen?"  
Erneut fühlte dieser eine Welle voller Schulgefühle in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte Sam einfach draußen in der Kälte liegen lassen, den Kreaturen der Nacht hilflos ausgeliefert. „Außerhalb des Hauses, etwa zweihundert Meter vom Eingang entfernt."  
Sen Vater nickte, mit Erleichterung in den Augen. „Das ist gut. Wenn du Recht hast und es wirklich das Haus ist, das ihn verändert hat, ist wohl am besten, ihn so weit wie möglich von hier wegzuschaffen."  
Dean atmete auf. Wieso fühlte er sich in der Nähe seines Vaters nur immer so, als wäre er nicht imstande, alles richtig zu machen? Als würde er einen Fehler nach dem anderen begehen. Hatte Sam etwa Recht mit seiner Behauptung, sein großer Bruder würde sich immer nur nach ihrem Vater richten, sodass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen?  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor ihm noch etwas Schlimmeres zustößt.", riss John ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er folgte diesem wortlos den Gang entlang zurück zur Eingangshalle.

Als der Ältere die Hand ausstreckte, um die Haustür zu öffnen, erwartete sein Sohn schon, dass irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren würde. Dass sein Vater zurückgeschleudert wurde oder die Tür sich selbst mit Gewalt nicht mehr öffnen ließ.  
Aber sie glitt mühelos auf.  
Also war es doch nur der Wind gewesen, der sie hatte zuschlagen lassen.  
Dennoch wurde Dean dieses Gefühl nicht mehr los, dass bald etwas Schreckliches passieren würde. Während sie das Haus verließen und mit gezogenen Waffen und eingeschalteten Taschenlampen die Treppe hinuntereilten, wurde er immer unruhiger und sah sich ständig um, in der Erwartung, dass sie vielleicht verfolgt wurden.  
Aber dies geschah nicht. Stattdessen erwartete sie eine andere, noch wesentlich schlimmere Überraschung.

Plötzlich blieb John stehen und seufzte, als der Lichtstrahl seiner Taschenlampe auf einem bestimmten Punkt am Erdboden verharrte.  
Sein Ältester wollte, konnte nicht akzeptieren, was er da sah. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
„Verfluchte Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm, während er seine Augen einfach nicht von der Wahrheit abwenden konnte.  
Direkt vor ihnen befand sich der intakte Salzkreis, den er um Sam gezogen hatte. Doch von seinem kleinen Bruder fehlte jede Spur.

„Früher stand an der Stelle, an der sämtliche vermissten Personen verschwunden sind, ein Haus im viktorianischen Stil. Es gehörte einer Catherine Meadows und ihrer Familie. Ihr Mann ließ es im frühen neunzehnten Jahrhundert für seine Frau und seine drei Töchter bauen. Nachdem Mr. Meadows schon 1847 verstarb und die Mädchen bald darauf heirateten und auszogen, lebte Catherine ganz allein in dem Gebäude. Man sagte, sie wäre eine weise Frau gewesen, die allen im nahen Dorf Greyview mit ihren Tränken und Salben geholfen hätte."  
Sam sah von den vergilbten Originalseiten einer lokalen Zeitung aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert auf, die sie auf der Motorhaube von Peters Wagen ausgebreitet hatten, und warf diesem stirnrunzelnd einen fragenden Blick zu. „Eine Hexe?"  
Dieser nickte. „Ja, scheint so. Aber ich konnte keine Hinweise darauf finden, dass sie böse gewesen ist."

Das Stirnrunzeln des jüngeren Winchester wurde tiefer, Skepsis schlich sich in seinen Blick. „Und was hat es dann mit dieser Parallelwelt auf sich? Warum lässt sie oder wer auch sonst zu, dass Menschen verschwinden?"  
Michaels deutete auf einen Bericht aus dem Jahr 1879. „Es gab drei Männer in der Stadt, die sich vor Catherine fürchteten. Man sagte ihr nämlich nach, sie könne in die Herzen der Menschen sehen und erkennen, was diese vor anderen verbergen würden. Am elften Oktober 1879 schlichen sich die Drei in den Wald und steckten das Haus mitsamt seiner Bewohnerin in Brand. Das Gebäude wurde vollständig zerstört und die alte Frau starb, bevor sie sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Die Legende besagt, dass sie vor ihrem Tod versucht hat, die Männer mit Hilfe eines Zaubers aufzuhalten. Sie hat sie verhext, sodass sie mit ihren eigenen Ängsten konfrontiert wurden und darüber ihren Verstand verloren. Der Fluch soll angeblich immer noch bestehen und Menschen in seinen Bann ziehen, deren Ängste sie dazu bringen könnten, einen Mord an einem Menschen zu begehen."  
Sam war immer noch nicht überzeugt. Warum Dean? Wen würde sein Bruder töten? Und weshalb eine Parallelwelt? Wieso war Dean verschwunden und halluzinierte nicht einfach? Aus welchem Grund hatte er diese Realität verlassen?  
„Ja, aber weswegen existiert dieser Fluch noch? Wenn sowohl die Hexe verbrannt ist als auch ihr Haus, gibt es doch nichts und niemanden mehr, der ihn aufrecht erhalten könnte."

Statt einer Antwort öffnete Peter seine Aktentasche, in welcher er auch die Zeitungsausschnitte verstaut gehabt hatte, und holte vorsichtig einen alten, vergilbten Plan heraus, den er mit äußerster Sorgfalt über den Zeitungsseiten ausbreitete.  
Wieder konnte der jüngere Winchester ein freudiges Funkeln in den Augen seines Gegenübers aufblitzen sehen, als dieser mit sichtlicher Aufregung auf einen bestimmten Punkt auf dem Papier deutete. Sam erkannte einen Gebäudegrundriss, der laut den Anmerkungen am Rand des Planes zum Meadows-Haus gehörte.  
„Im Keller gab es einen feuerfesten Bereich, eine Art Tresorraum. Man munkelt, Catherine habe dort ihr Zauberbuch aufbewahrt, in dem sie sich auch die verborgenen Geheimnisse und Ängste der Bewohner von Greyview notiert hätte. Dieser Raum muss das Feuer damals unbeschadet überstanden haben. Aber man hat ihn nie gefunden."  
Sam nickte langsam. „Das bedeutet, der Raum hält den Fluch am Leben, um das Buch zu schützen. Doch warum dann diese Parallelwelt?"  
Michaels seufzte. „Catherine soll angeblich verschiedene Zauber ausgesprochen haben, um zu verhindern, dass jemand Unbefugtes den Raum betritt. Ich denke, sie hat ihn auf eine andere Ebene gehoben, in die nur jemand gelangen kann, der ein Tor dorthin öffnen kann. Das verbunden mit dem Fluch lässt diese Parallelwelt entstehen, in der bestimmte Menschen verschwinden. Da es jemanden geben kann, der die Macht und das Wissen dazu hat, in diese Welt zu gelangen, und hinter dem Buch her ist, um es zu zerstören -"  
„- werden alle in Frage kommenden Kandidaten mit dem Fluch belegt.", vollendete der jüngere Winchester den Satz. „Aber weshalb ist der Junge verschwunden? Ich denke nicht, dass ein Zehnjähriger aus Angst jemanden töten würde. Und Menschen wie Ihre Schwester werden es bestimmt nicht darauf angelegt haben, dieses Buch zu finden.", wandte er dann ein.

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Unterlagen, während Sam sich etwas entfernte, um ungesehen das Tagebuch seines Vaters hervorzuholen.  
Eigentlich hatte er es hauptsächlich aus dem Grund eingesteckt, Dean einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Dieser hatte das Buch einfach im Kofferraum liegen lassen und sein jüngerer Bruder hatte es sich geschnappt, um es ihm unter die Nase zu halten, wenn er bemerkte, dass er es nicht bei sich trug.  
Doch nun konnte er nur noch daran denken, Dean wiederzufinden, bevor dieser starb. Vielleicht hatte er ja etwas in Johns Notizen übersehen, was ihm weiterhelfen konnte.  
Fahrig blätterte er die Papiere durch, bis er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte: Mehrere Zeitungsausschnitte über die Vermissten, die in diesem Wald verschwunden waren.  
Er sah sie sich nur kurz durch, aber plötzlich stutzte er. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und vorsichtig warf er einen Blick nach hinten auf Michaels. Dieser stand immer noch vor seinem Wagen und studierte seine Unterlagen.

Verdammt, er hätte nicht so leichtgläubig sein sollen!, schimpfte sich Sam im Stillen, während er lautlos seine Waffe zog.  
Die Hintergrundinformationen, die er erhalten hatte, mochten wirklich stimmen. Doch nach dem, was er gerade erfahren hatte, konnten sie auch nur dazu gedacht gewesen sein, ihn zu täuschen und von Dean wegzulocken.  
„Vielleicht geht der Fluch davon aus, dass jeder, der aus Angst einen Mord begehen würde, das Buch zerstören will. Wahrscheinlich war das auch das Ziel der Männer, die Catherine getötet haben.", riss Peter ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er nickte instinktiv.  
„Um hm, könnte sein.", antwortete er und versuchte dabei, seine Stimme so interessiert wie möglich klingen zu lassen, während er sich umdrehte und langsam auf den Anderen zu schlich.

Bevor Michaels erkennen konnte, was der jüngere Winchester vorhatte, hatte dieser schon dessen rechten Arm gepackt, ihm diesen auf den Rücken gedreht und dessen Oberkörper auf die Motorhaube gedrückt.  
„Was zum Teufel tun Sie da?" „Peter" oder wer auch immer klang eindeutig panisch.  
Was Sams Wut jedoch nicht gerade bremste. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass dieser Typ vielleicht für Deans Verschwinden verantwortlich war, dann...  
„Wer sind Sie wirklich? Ich habe gerade meine Notizen durchgesehen und feststellen müssen, dass Sondra Michaels überhaupt keinen Bruder hat. Nur eine Schwester. Also, was tun Sie hier und warum haben Sie mich angelogen?"

„Das muss ein verdammt starker Dämon sein, der Sam in Besitz genommen hat.", sprach Dean seine schlimmste Befürchtung aus.  
„Oder das Haus ist mächtiger, als ich angenommen habe.", konterte John und warf einen beunruhigten Blick zurück auf das Gebäude, bevor er sich mit entschlossener Miene dorthin in Bewegung setzte.  
Sein Ältester kam kaum hinterher. „Was weißt du darüber? Was denkst du, was hier vorgeht?"  
„Ich glaube, es ist ein Fluch. Das Haus ist verflucht und es stellt grauenvolle Dinge mit denjenigen an, die ihm zum Opfer fallen."  
Dean kam sofort ein schrecklicher Verdacht. „Meinst du damit den Jungen? Hast du ihn gefunden, Dad? Was ist mit ihm passiert?"  
Sein Vater warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ja, ich habe ihn gesehen. Er ist vor mir geflohen. Er hielt mich für einen Dämon. Wahrscheinlich gibt es hier noch mehr Fälle von Besessenheit und die früheren Vermissten haben das gleiche Schicksal erlitten wie dein Bruder."

Plötzlich zerriss der panikerfüllte Schrei eines Kindes die Stille und beide Winchesters begannen zu rennen.  
Der Jüngere sah, wie sich Johns Gesicht versteinerte und seine Finger sich in den Griff seiner Waffe krallten, und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Sam dem Kleinen etwas antun würde, oder?"  
Abrupt blieb sein Vater stehen, packte Dean an den Schultern und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zu seinem Entsetzen entdeckte dieser Tränen in den Augen des Älteren. „Hör mal, dein Bruder ist besessen. Besessen von einem Ding, das ihn langsam innerlich auffrisst, bis nichts mehr von Sam übrig ist. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, wenn wir ihn nicht mehr retten und den Dämon austreiben können, dann müssen wir ihn auf alle Fälle töten. Wir müssen dieses Ding wieder zur Hölle schicken, egal welche Hülle es sich ausgesucht hat."  
Sein Sohn erstarrte, sah John mit großen, von Entsetzen erfüllten Augen an.  
Das konnte sein Vater doch nicht ernst meinen! Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm verlangen, seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three: Helpless**_

„Hören Sie, ich weiß, ich habe Sie belogen, aber müssen Sie mir deswegen gleich den Arm brechen?"  
Eigentlich fragte sich ein Teil in seinem Inneren, ob diese grobe Behandlung wirklich nötig war. Sam konnte immer noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass der Fremde ein Hexer war, der Dean in dieses Höllenhaus geschickt hatte. Widerwillig ließ er den Anderen los. „Wieso haben Sie gelogen? Haben Sie etwa irgendetwas mit dem Verschwinden der Menschen in diesem Wald zu tun?"  
Der Ältere drehte sich um und rieb sich mit betretener Miene den Arm. Scheinbar tat es ihm nicht nur aufgrund der Schmerzen Leid, dass er gelogen hatte. „Nein, ich habe wirklich nichts damit zu tun. Ich befürchtete nur, dass Sie mir niemals zuhören würden, wenn ich Ihnen meinen wirklichen Namen verrate. Ich habe in letzter Zeit schon zu oft erlebt, dass man mich ansieht, als wäre ich ein armer Irrer, wenn ich mich vorstelle."  
Sam runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Bedeutete das etwa, dieser Kerl war irgendein Verrückter? „Wieso? Wer sind Sie denn?"

Sein Gegenüber holte aus der rechten Hosentasche den Geldbeutel hervor, um seinen Ausweis vorzuzeigen. „Mein Name ist Holloway. Peter Holloway."  
Die Augen des jüngeren Winchester wurden vor Erstaunen groß, während er den Ausweis eingehend auf seine Echtheit hin prüfte. Dieser sah verdammt echt aus! Jedenfalls wesentlich echter als die Dinger, die Dean ihm sonst immer andrehte. „Sie sind Peter Holloway? Der Peter Holloway, Professor für Parapsychologie an der CSU (_Cleveland_ State _University)? Der Mann, der versucht hat nachzuweisen, dass es sich bei den seltsamen Unfällen am Ufer des Lake Erie vor drei Jahren um paranormale Aktivitäten handelte?"  
Holloway seufzte frustriert auf. „Ja, die Betonung liegt auf ____versucht__. Außerdem hat man mich rausgeworfen, nachdem dieser ,Versuch' komplett fehlgeschlagen ist. Nun ja, fehlgeschlagen ist er eigentlich nicht, nur wollte mir keiner glauben. Wahrscheinlich haben die eh nur darauf gewartet, dass ich irgendetwas Dummes tue, damit sie mich entgültig absägen können."_

Deans Bruder konnte Verzweiflung in den Augen des Professors aufblitzen sehen und verstand sie nur zu gut. Man kämpfte jahrelang gegen Menschen an, die eine andere Sicht auf die Welt nicht zählen lassen wollten, wenn diese nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Und wenn man seine eigene Meinung dennoch durchsetzen wollte, wurde man prompt wie ein Aussätziger behandelt.  
Mit Mühe schluckte er die in ihm aufsteigende Wut wieder hinunter. Hier ging es nicht um seinen Vater, sondern um seinen älteren Bruder, der immer noch in dieser Parallelwelt feststeckte. Falls Holloway Recht hatte.  
Er wusste nicht, weshalb, aber tief in seinem Inneren glaubte Sam dem Älteren dessen Geschichte. Selbst wenn sein Verstand ihn immer noch davor warnte und die Angst um Dean ihn dazu treiben wollte, einen Schuldigen für diese Situation zu finden.  
„Und jetzt sind Sie hier, weil sich an diesem Ort vielleicht die nächste Chance bietet, Ihre Theorien zu beweisen.", vermutete er ohne eine Spur eines Vorwurfs in der Stimme.  
Dennoch senkte der Professor leicht beschämt den Kopf. „Ja, eigentlich hatte ich das auch vor. Aber dann verschwand Brian Foster und ich wollte plötzlich einfach nur helfen." Er sah auf und blickte dem Jüngeren direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe einen Neffen in dem Alter. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, was dem Jungen dort in dieser Welt gerade zustößt, aber ich vermute, es ist nichts Gutes."

Sam nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das befürchte ich auch."  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke und er sah sich beinahe hilflos um. „Aber was ist, wenn wir ebenfalls schon in dieser Welt festsitzen und das alles hier nur eine Halluzination ist?"  
Peter runzelte alarmiert die Stirn. „Haben Sie etwa das Haus gesehen? Oder wären Sie bereit, aus Angst jemanden zu töten?"  
Deans Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber sind das wirklich die Voraussetzungen dafür, mit dem Fluch belegt zu werden? Ein zehnjähriges Kind würde doch ganz sicher keinen Mord an einem Menschen begehen. Genauso wenig wie mein Bruder."  
Der Ältere runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Sie arbeiten mit Ihrem Bruder zusammen?" Als Sam ihm daraufhin einen irritierten Blick zuwarf, winkte er entschuldigend ab. „Was ich eigentlich fragen wollte, war, ob Sie sich dessen wirklich sicher sind. Können Sie mit hundertprozentiger Bestimmtheit sagen, dass Ihr Bruder niemals in seinem Leben einen Menschen aus Angst töten würde?"  
Der jüngere Winchester wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ja, Dean konnte aufbrausend sein und versteckte seine Gefühle oft solange hinter einer coolen Fassade, bis sie in einem Wutanfall hervorbrachen. Aber er würde nie einen Menschen töten, nur weil er sich vor diesem fürchtete. Einen Dämon vielleicht, aber ganz sicher keinen Menschen.  
Und selbst wenn: Was für eine Art Mensch musste _das_ sein, wenn Dean bereit war, diesem eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen?

„Ich kann das nicht.", brachte der junge Mann mühsam hervor, obwohl es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, seinem Vater zu widersprechen. „Nicht Sam. Nicht meinen kleinen Bruder."  
John seufzte, senkte mit gequältem Blick den Kopf. „Ich weiß, ich habe dir immer eingeschärft, Sammy zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass ihm nichts zustößt. Aber wenn es uns nicht gelingt, den Dämon auszutreiben, ist das nicht mehr dein Bruder, sondern ein Monster, das ohne zu zögern Menschen quälen und töten wird, wenn wir es nicht aufhalten. Und Sam würde auch erwarten, dass wir ihn umbringen, bevor ein Dämon in seinem Körper Morde begeht."  
Dean machte sich los und wandte sich ab. Sein Blick fiel auf das Gebäude und im Stillen verwünschte er es dafür, was es seinem kleinen Bruder angetan hatte.  
Warum waren sie nur hier herausgefahren? Weshalb hatten sie nicht erst gründlich recherchiert, wie Sam es vorgeschlagen hatte? Wieso hatte er nur seinen Willen durchgesetzt und darauf bestanden, sich erst den „Tatort" anzusehen?

Das viktorianische Haus schien ihn zu verhöhnen. Es wirkte wie eine Festung, die sich uneinnehmbar gegen den Mond direkt hinter ihm abhob. Es schien ihm sagen zu wollen, dass er es zwar betreten durfte, seinen Bruder jedoch trotzdem nicht befreien konnte.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Blick drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um. „Und wenn wir Sam finden, bevor es zu spät ist?"  
John nickte verstehend. „Beeilen wir uns, damit wir ihn noch retten können. Vertreiben wir diesen Mistkerl aus seinem Inneren und schicken ihn zurück in die Hölle, bevor er Sam vollständig vernichtet."  
„Ja, Sir.", stimmte ihm Dean zu und folgte ihm, als dieser auf das Gebäude zueilte.  
Tief in seinem Inneren war er froh, dass sein Vater hier war und ihm beistand. Sonst wäre er bei dem Gedanken, vielleicht seinen eigenen Bruder töten zu müssen, noch durchgedreht.

Gemeinsam betraten die beiden Männer das Haus und sahen sich mit gezogenen Waffen und eingeschalteten Taschenlampen in der Eingangshalle nach Spuren um. Doch sie konnten keine Hinweise darauf finden, dass Sam das Gebäude durch diesen Raum betreten hatte.  
Daher wollten sie auf der Außentreppe nachsehen, ob der jüngste Winchester wirklich durch den Haupteingang gekommen war und überhaupt die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er sich im Haus aufhielt.  
Aber dazu kamen sie gar nicht mehr. Bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten, schlug diese mit einem lauten Knall zu und ließ sich selbst mit Gewalt nicht mehr öffnen. Auch als Dean sein halbes Magazin auf das Holz abfeuerte, prallten die Kugeln nur wirkungslos daran ab.  
Frustriert wollte er dagegen treten, doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht. Das würde nichts bringen. Das Gebäude will uns nicht gehen lassen, egal was wir auch tun. Hoffen wir, dass Sam hier drin ist und wir ihn rechtzeitig finden."

Plötzlich spürte der Jüngere eine fremde, bösartige Präsenz hinter sich. Ein kurzer Blick zu John hinüber bestätigte ihm, dass sein Vater sie ebenfalls fühlte. Dieser nickte ihm kaum merklich zu und Deans Finger krallten sich vor Anspannung in den Griff seiner Waffe.  
Fast gleichzeitig wirbelten beide Männer herum, aber der Schatten in ihrem Rücken war schneller als sie und längst verschwunden, als sie ihre Pistolen auf seinen früheren Standort richteten.  
Doch der Jüngere hätte schwören können, dass er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Sams teuflisch verzerrtes Gesicht erkannt hatte.  
Was zur Hölle war nur mit seinem Bruder geschehen?

„Dean würde niemals einen Menschen töten. Außerdem haben Sie mir immer noch nicht verraten, wie der kleine Junge in Ihre Theorie passt." Sam verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und musterte den Professor mit herausforderndem Blick.  
Dieser senkte seufzend den Kopf. „Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass Brian Foster eine mit meiner Theorie nicht kompatible Variable darstellt."  
Fassungslos starrte der Jüngere ihn an. „Eine nicht kompatible Variable?"  
Hilflose Verzweiflung schlich sich in Holloways Miene. „Ja, ich weiß, das war nicht gerade die richtige Wortwahl. Aber bisher sind hier nur Erwachsene verschwunden, die alle aufgrund unterschiedlicher einschneidender Erlebnisse in ihrer Vergangenheit bereit waren, zum Schutz ihrer selbst oder anderer einen Mord zu begehen."  
Fahrig blätterte er in seinen Unterlagen und zeigte Sam mehrere Zeitungsausschnitte, während er fortfuhr. „Sondra Michaels wurde drei Jahre vor ihrem Verschwinden vergewaltigt. Sie sagte damals mehrmals aus, dass sie ‚diesen Mistkerl töten würde, wenn er ihr noch einmal zu nahe käme'. David Graham, ein Geschäftsmann aus Minnesota, wurde von seinen Kollegen als skrupellos beschimpft. Sie bezeichneten ihn wortwörtlich als ‚einen Mann, der um seinen Ruf und sein Geschäft zu retten, über Leichen gehen würde'. Samuel Martin, ein Afroamerikaner aus Texas, floh vor Anhängern des Ku-Klux-Klans mit seiner Familie hierher und bekräftigte vor Freunden, dass er alles tun würde, um seine Familie zu schützen. Laura Kensington zog mit ihrer kleinen Tochter nach Greyview, nachdem sie sich von ihrem gewalttätigen Mann getrennt hatte. Sie gab damals im Prozess gegen ihn an, sie würde auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass ihr Ex-Mann ihrem Kind etwas antun würde. Kurz bevor sie verschwand, wurde er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Marcus Thompson wurde vor fünfzehn Jahren zu Unrecht zum Tode verurteilt und schaffte es, vor der Polizei zu fliehen. Der Polizist, den er vor seiner Flucht niedergeschlagen hatte, beschrieb ihn als ein in die Enge gedrängtes Tier, das zum Äußersten greifen würde, um nicht in der Todeszelle zu enden."

Schwer atmend hielt der Professor für einen Moment inne und der jüngste Winchester verstand plötzlich dessen Reaktion. Peter versuchte nur, die Dinge, die er nicht begriff, in einen sinnvollen und logischen Zusammenhang zu bringen und sich so zu erklären. Holloway war kein Jäger, so wie Dean oder John. Seine Waffen bestanden nicht aus Silberkugeln, Messern oder Schwertern. Er verließ sich auf seine Recherchen, sein Wissen, seine Bücher und Statistiken.  
Im Grunde genommen war Sam ihm sehr ähnlich. Wenn sein Vater ihm nicht von klein auf das Jagen beigebracht hätte und er nicht die letzten Monate ständig mit seinem älteren Bruder zusammen gewesen wäre, würde er wohl auf ähnliche Art und Weise übernatürliche Fälle aufklären.

„Ich begreife nicht, warum dieser Junge verschwunden ist.", riss ihn das bestürzte Murmeln des Professors aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Dann sollten wir das so schnell wie möglich herausfinden." Mit entschlossener Miene sah er Peter an, obwohl er sich tief in seinem Inneren beunruhigt fragte, was ihn wohl in diesem Haus erwarten würde. „Wir sollten einfach das Portal in diese Parallelwelt öffnen, nachprüfen, weshalb es auch Brian erwischt hat, und ihn und meinen Bruder retten, bevor es zu spät ist."

Wie gebannt starrte er auf den Punkt, an dem Sam seiner Meinung nach noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte. Nur mühsam und wie durch dichten Nebel drang Johns Stimme zu ihm hindurch. „Dean! Deeean! Hörst du mich?"  
Er schluckte hart, bevor er sich langsam anwandte. „Ja, Sir."  
Kaum konzentrierte er sich ganz auf seinen Vater, schaffte er es, die Panik in seinem Inneren wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. „Hast du mitbekommen, wo der Junge hingerannt ist? Vielleicht sollten wir mal nach ihm sehen?"  
John musterte ihn kurz mit nachdenklicher Miene, bevor er langsam nickte. „Er ist da lang gelaufen.", erklärte er und deutete auf den Gang hinter seinem Sohn. Den Flur, der in den Nebentrakt des Hauses führte. „Gehen wir ihn suchen."  
Erleichtert darüber, wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie er Sam noch retten konnte, folgte Dean seinem Vater.

Während sie im Schein ihrer Taschenlampen den Gang entlang eilten, hatte der Jüngere das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Immer wieder warf er nervöse Blicke hinter sich, doch er konnte nur Schatten erkennen, die ein Eigenleben zu führen und die beiden Winchesters zu verhöhnen schienen. Und immer wieder befürchtete er, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich inzwischen in einen dieser Schatten verwandelt hatte und nun als körperloser Dämon auf der Suche nach Brian Foster durch das Haus streifte.  
Aus diesem Grund war er froh, als sie das große Wohnzimmer am Ende des Flures erreichten, in das John den Jungen hatte verschwinden sehen.  
Der Raum könnte aus einer teuren Landvilla stammen, ging es Dean durch den Kopf, während er jede Sekunde erwartete, dass ein Butler namens James durch die Tür kam und ihm einen Scotch on the Rocks anbot. Was er bestimmt nicht abgelehnt hätte. Er hätte den hochprozentigen Alkohol sogar pur getrunken, obwohl ihm sonst ein kühles Bier wesentlich lieber war.

Doch von Brian fehlte jede Spur.  
Ein irres Kichern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er warf seinem Vater einen nervösen Blick zu.  
Es war Sams Stimme gewesen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und er hatte sich angehört wie der durchgeknallte Jack Nicholson in Shining. Dean sah beunruhigt zur Tür hinüber und wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn sein kleiner Bruder mit einer Axt in der Hand und bösartigem Grinsen ins Zimmer gestürmt wäre.  
Allein schon die Vorstellung versetzte ihm, bildlich gesprochen, einen schmerzhaften Schlag in die Magengrube. Verzweifelt ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, als ihm ein kleines Detail auffiel. Rechts vor ihm stand ein alter Schrank, etwa zwei Meter hoch und einen Meter fünfzig breit. Die beiden Türen waren geschlossen, doch unter der linken lugte ein wenige Zentimeter langes Stück eines Schnürsenkels hervor.  
Er gab seinem Vater ein lautloses Zeichen. Dieser nickte nur und schlich sich leise zur Wohnzimmertür, um diese zu bewachen, während sein Sohn sich um Brian kümmerte.  
Dean ging vorsichtig zum Schrank hinüber und öffnete ihn behutsam. Wie er erwartet hatte, saß der Kleine zusammengekauert zwischen alten Decken und Mänteln und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als er den jungen Mann erblickte, stieß er einen erstickten Schrei aus und presste sich die Hände vor die Augen.

„Hey, keine Angst, Kleiner. Wir bringen dich hier raus.", flüsterte Dean ihm zu und versuchte, dabei so cool und zuversichtlich wie möglich zu wirken.  
Brian senkte die Hände und starrte ihn mit großen Augen voller Entsetzen an. „Da ist ein Dämon in diesem Haus."  
Der Ältere der Winchester-Brüder nickte langsam. „Ja, hör mal, das ist nur mein Bruder Sam. Wir kümmern uns um ihn und werden ihn davon abhalten, dir irgendetwas zu tun. Okay?"  
Der Junge runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das ist nicht Sam."  
Dean konnte sich nicht helfen, aber diese Antwort jagte ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken und er hatte Mühe, sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Wir bringen das in Ordnung und werden den Dämon aus seinem Körper vertreiben. Verstanden? Wir bringen das in Ordnung!" Er seufzte leise, bevor er die trotzige Antwort, zu welcher der Junge ansetzte, einfach abwürgte.  
„Am besten bleibst du weiter hier drin, bis wir dich wieder abholen, und gibst keinen Mucks von dir.", erklärte er bestimmend, bevor er die Schranktür schloss.

Er wollte nicht hören, dass es für seinen kleinen Bruder wahrscheinlich keine Chance mehr gab. Schon gar nicht von einem verängstigten Zehnjährigen.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Funkeln in den Augen drehte er sich zu John um, der ihn nachdenklich, sogar mit leichtem Bedauern musterte.  
Als wolle er ihm gleich sagen, dass er sich am besten schon mal einen Smoking für Sams Beerdigung kaufen solle.  
„Wir bringen das doch in Ordnung, Dad. Oder?", hakte er zögernd nach, obwohl er eine negative Antwort auf seine Frage eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte.

Doch bevor sein Vater überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte, geschah es.  
Ein leises Sirren ertönte, bevor sich die Klinge eines Schwerts so tief von hinten in den Oberkörper des Älteren bohrte, dass die Spitze aus seiner Brust herausragte. John gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich, Blut rann an seinem Mundwinkel herunter.  
Dean starrte geschockt auf sein großes Vorbild, den Anführer seiner Familie, und setzte sich viel zu langsam in Bewegung.  
Mit einem grausamen Ruck wurde sein Vater aus dem Raum gezogen. Das irre Kichern des Dämons in Sams Körper hallte in den Ohren seines großen Bruders wider, während dieser seine Waffe zog und hinter den beiden herstürmte.  
Mit Entsetzen musste er beobachten, wie John von seinem jüngeren Sohn über den Boden des Flurs geschleift wurde und „Sam" sich immer mehr veränderte. Seine Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit, seine Hände verwandelten sich in scharfe Klauen und seine Haut begann sich zu verfärben.  
„Dean! Schieß!", brüllte ihm sein Vater noch zu.

Er sah sich die Waffe heben, mit zitternden Händen auf den Dämon zielen, der immer noch das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders trug, und drückte ab. Immer und immer wieder. Doch die Kugeln verfehlten ihr Ziel.  
Johns Körper verschwand in der Dunkelheit, seine gepeinigten Schreie zerrissen die Stille des Hauses, bevor sie entgültig erstarben. Und mit ihnen das irre Lachen des Dämons.

Voller Wut und Verzweiflung, gefangen in dem Schock über das, was er gerade hatte mit ansehen müssen, ließ Dean zu, dass seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben und er kraftlos zu Boden sank. Seine Waffe glitt ihm aus den Händen und schlug auf dem Teppich auf.  
Nur langsam formte sich ein entschlossener Gedanke in seinem Kopf, der ihm wieder Kraft gab, auszustehen.  
Er würde diesen Mistkerl umbringen. Und wenn er dabei draufging!

Ungeduldig und nervös hörte Sam dabei zu, wie Peter die Beschwörung vorlas.  
Er kannte die Sprache nicht, es war auf jeden Fall kein Latein, aber er hoffte inständig, dass es wirkte. Und darauf, dass es möglichst schnell wirkte.  
Seinem Bruder blieb vielleicht nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
Um sich abzulenken, beobachtete er Holloway. Dieser schien selbst erhebliche Zweifel daran zu haben, dass die Worte, die er rezitierte, irgendeinen Effekt haben würden. Der Professor hielt seinen Blick gesenkt, immer nur auf das Buch in seinen Händen gerichtet, als fürchtete er, eine Enttäuschung zu erleben, sobald er aufsah.  
Auf diese Weise entging ihm jedoch das plötzlich vor ihm auftauchende, blau-weiße Licht, das sich schnell ausbreitete und mit jedem weiteren Wort der Beschwörungsformel allmählich die Form einer Tür annahm.

Wie gebannt starrte Sam auf die Vorgänge und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er durch das Portal hindurch einen Blick auf das Haus aus seiner Vision erhaschen konnte.  
Holloway dagegen hatte mit dieser Entwicklung gar nicht gerechnet und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als er geendet hatte und endlich aufblickte.  
Dann legte sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Es hat funktioniert. Es hat wirklich funktioniert."  
Er wollte schon einen Schritt auf das Portal zu gehen, als der Jüngere ihn zurückhielt. „Sie sollten da nicht reingehen."  
Peter runzelte verwirrt und leicht ungehalten die Stirn. „Warum nicht?"  
Sam seufzte leise. „Hören Sie, Sie sind bestimmt jemand mit großem Wissen, aber haben Sie schon jemals gegen einen echten Dämon gekämpft?"  
Der Professor schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Nein, aber das sind doch nur Halluzinationen. Man wird mit seinen schlimmsten Ängsten konfrontiert, die einen dazu bringen könnten, einen Mord zu begehen. Diese _Dämonen_ wären nicht echt."  
Oh Mann, da glaubte jemand an Magie, aber nicht an Dämonen, ging es dem jüngsten Winchester durch den Kopf. Er beschloss, eine andere Strategie einzuschlagen. „Und was ist, wenn wir nicht zurückkehren können? Irgendjemand, der über diesen Ort Bescheid weiß, muss die anderen Menschen warnen, damit nicht noch mehr Leute verschwinden."

„Na schön." Widerwillig gab sich Holloway geschlagen und holte aus seiner Manteltasche eine uralte Kette hervor, an der ein runder Anhänger mit geheimnisvollen Symbolen hing. Er übergab sie Sam. „Das ist ein Schutzamulett, das den Träger vor Zaubern schützen soll, welche die menschlichen Sinne verschleiern. Das hilft Ihnen vielleicht."  
Der Jüngere bedankte sich und warf einen überraschten Blick auf den Anhänger, bevor er sich die Kette um den Hals hängte. Er unterdrückte den Impuls, Peter zu fragen, ob er dieses Schmuckstück aus einem Museum gestohlen hatte. Schließlich hatte er nicht Dean vor sich, ermahnte er sich im Stillen.  
„Passen Sie auf sich auf.", verabschiedete sich der Professor von ihm und Sam konnte Hilflosigkeit und Nervosität in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen.  
Selbst viel zu beunruhigt, um irgendetwas zu sagen, nickte er nur, bevor er auf das Portal zutrat und mit einem entschlossenen Schritt darin verschwand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four: Fears & Errors**_

Nachdem er durch das Portal getreten war, sah sich Sam mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch um. Er fühlte sich plötzlich niedergeschlagen und mutlos, als hätte ihm eine unsichtbare Macht eine zentnerschwere Last auf die Schultern gelegt.  
Er warf einen Blick auf das Haus vor ihm. Angst stieg in ihm auf, Angst vor dem, was er vielleicht in dessen Inneren vorfinden würde. Doch er schluckte sie hinunter, unterdrückte sie. Wenn dieses Amulett ihn nicht schützen konnte, war Furcht das Letzte, was er in diesem Gebäude gebrauchen konnte.  
Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus etwas Merkwürdiges bemerkte, das ihn innehalten ließ. Er richtete den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe darauf und trat näher, um sich zu versichern, dass er sich auch nicht getäuscht hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den Salzkreis, welcher ihn entfernt an die Umrisse von Leichen am Tatort eines Mordes erinnerte. Hatte Dean etwa auf diese Weise versucht, sich gegen imaginäre Dämonen zu verteidigen? Wenn ja, dann hatte sich sein Bruder entweder vor Angst beinahe in die Hose gemacht oder ihm war die Munition ausgegangen. Denn sonst ging der ältere Winchester eher zum Angriff über, als sich in die Defensive drängen zu lassen.  
Es sei denn...  
Er seufzte. Es sei denn, Dean hatte jemanden verteidigen müssen. Den Jungen? Und wenn ja, vor wem oder was hatte er Brian beschützt? Und war es ein realer Gegner oder nur eine Halluzination gewesen?  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf das weiße Oval wandte er sich ab und lief auf das Haus zu.

Am Fuße des Aufgangs zur Eingangstür blieb er stehen, um sich zu überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte.  
Wenn Holloway Recht hatte, wäre jeder Dämon, auf den er in diesem Gebäude traf, eine Halluzination. Allerdings glaubte der Professor nicht an Dämonen, was seiner Theorie einen Dämpfer verpasste.  
Sam zögerte. Sollte er auf dieses Amulett vertrauen? Oder sollte er damit rechnen, in dem Gebäude auf reale böse Kreaturen zu treffen?  
Die Unruhe in seinem Inneren wurde immer stärker, obwohl er nicht angeben konnte, aus welchem Grund. Dean und er hatten in den letzten Monaten so viele übernatürliche Dinge gejagt, dass sich seine Beunruhigung eigentlich nicht so weit über das Normalmaß hinaus steigern sollte. Zumindest sollte er wissen, was genau ihn so nervös machte.  
Aber das konnte er nicht. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine fremde Macht auf ihn einwirken, ihn davon abbringen wollen, das Haus zu betreten.

Doch er musste es tun.  
Entschlossen stieg er die ersten Stufen hinauf, bis ihn urplötzlich eine heftige Vision innehalten ließ. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus, während Bilder in schneller Folge vor seinem inneren Auge abgespult wurden. Zuerst konnte er keine Einzelheiten erkennen, sondern nur erahnen, dass die Ereignisse, die ihm gezeigt wurden, im Inneren des Hauses stattfanden.  
Oder stattgefunden hatten, berichtigte er sich im Stillen, als er begriff, wessen Tode er gerade miterlebte. Die Fotos aus den Zeitungsausschnitten des Professors halfen ihm dabei, sie zu identifizieren.  
Sondra Michaels, David Graham, Samuel Martin, Laura Kensington und Marcus Thompson waren in diesem Gebäude aus Angst gestorben, verfolgt von einem unsichtbaren Grauen, das nur sie hatten sehen können. Ihre Schreie hallten in Sams Kopf wider, brachten diesen fast zum Bersten.  
Und dann überkam ihn eine Vision von seinem älteren Bruder. Deans Miene war schmerzverzerrt, seine Augen wirkten leer ohne das entschlossene Feuer, das sonst in ihnen loderte. Er war eindeutig vollkommen verzweifelt, als hätte er sich bereits aufgegeben. Immer wieder huschten seine Blicke zu einem Punkt auf dem Fußboden. Egal was der Ältere der Winchester-Brüder dort zu sehen glaubte, es trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
Mit einem schweren Seufzer hob Dean seine Waffe und führte sie mit einer quälend langsamen Bewegung zu seiner Schläfe. Sam konnte den Schuss beinahe körperlich fühlen, während er miterleben musste, wie sein Bruder in seiner Vision mit toten Augen zu Boden sank und leblos liegen blieb.

„Neeein!"  
Mit diesem Schrei kam der jüngste Winchester wieder zu sich und realisierte, dass er inzwischen bereits direkt vor der Eingangstür stand.  
Egal was ihn da drin erwarten würde, egal wer ihn davon abhalten wollte, dieses Gebäude zu betreten, er musste es tun! Er musste verhindern, dass Dean aus welchem Grund auch immer Selbstmord beging.  
Er wollte schon versuchen, das Schloss zu knacken, als die Tür von allein aufsprang. Stirnrunzelnd stieß er sie weiter auf und trat zögerlich über die Schwelle, nachdem er den Lichtstrahl seiner Taschenlampe vorsorglich durch die Eingangshalle hatte schweifen lassen.  
Kaum war er in das Haus hineingegangen, fühlte er plötzlich eine wohltuende Wärme auf seiner Brust, die sich langsam auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Irritiert blickte er an sich herunter und stellte überrascht fest, dass das Amulett intensiv zu leuchten begonnen hatte.  
Zuerst wollte er es sich vom Hals reißen, aus Angst, es könne noch wärmer werden und sich in seine Brust brennen. Aber das geschah nicht. Stattdessen fiel diese unerklärlich starke Nervosität von ihm ab und er konnte wieder freier atmen, ohne dass die Angst ihn am Denken hinderte.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. Das Amulett schien doch ganz hilfreich zu sein, ging es ihm voller Hoffnung durch den Kopf.  
Wachsam sah er sich in der Eingangshalle um, doch direkt vor ihm konnte er keine Spur von seinem Bruder entdecken. Plötzlich hörte er aus dem Gang rechts von ihm ein leises Klicken, als hätte gerade jemand seine Waffe nachgeladen.  
Eilig betrat er den Flur und hoffte, noch nicht zu spät gekommen zu sein. Der Strahl seiner Taschenlampe wanderte über den mit einem wertvollen Perserteppich ausgelegten Boden, bis er die Gestalt erreichte, die Sam genau gegenüberstand.  
Über sein Gesicht glitt ein erfreutes Lächeln. „Dean!" Sein Bruder war gesund, noch am Leben –  
und hielt mit entschlossener Miene seine Waffe auf den Jüngeren gerichtet. In diesem Moment wurde Sam klar, wen Dean aus Angst ermorden würde.  
Dennoch stand er einfach nur geschockt da, als der erste Schuss sich löste.

Nachdem er sich voller Wut dazu entschieden hatte, den Dämon schnellstmöglich zu verfolgen und zur Hölle zu schicken, prüfte er zuerst das Magazin seiner Waffe. Wie er vermutet hatte, war es inzwischen leer, doch das würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Er hatte noch genügend Munition dabei.  
Während er das leere Magazin auswechselte, setzte er sich mit entschlossenen Schritten in Bewegung, als er den Lichtstrahl bemerkte, der auf ihn zukam. Er blieb stehen und sah augenblicklich auf.  
„Dean!", hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders sagen und hob sofort seine Pistole.  
Er wollte den Mistkerl nicht töten. Noch nicht. Die Kugeln würden dieser Kreatur sowieso nichts anhaben können, sondern nur Sam verletzen. Aber vielleicht konnte er durch einen gezielten Schuss den Dämon dazu bringen, seinen Wirt zu verlassen.  
Und wenn dies nicht funktionierte und er seinen Bruder nicht retten konnte, dann würde er Sam erlösen, bevor das Ding in dessen Inneren noch die Seele des Jüngeren auffraß.  
So wie er es seinem Vater versprochen hatte.

Er wusste, dass er seinen Gegenüber beim ersten Schuss verfehlen würde, selbst als dieser den Lauf der Waffe genauso hypnotisiert ansah wie ein Reh das Fernlicht eines Autos in der Nacht. Doch Sam schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, aus der Schusslinie zu springen. Eilig brachte er sich hinter der nächsten Ecke in Sicherheit und drückte sich in der Eingangshalle schützend gegen die Wand, während hinter ihm zwei weitere Kugeln in Wände und Einrichtungsgegenstände einschlugen.  
Frustriert stöhnte der jüngere Winchester auf. Aus welchem Grund hatte es sein Bruder plötzlich auf ihn abgesehen? Was war es, das ihm solche Angst machte, dass er bereit war, ein Familienmitglied zu töten? „Warum zum Teufel schießt du auf mich?"  
Diese in seinen Augen verdammt dreiste Frage machte Dean für mehrere Sekunden sprachlos. Wollte dieser Mistkerl ihn etwa verarschen? „Du weißt ganz genau, wieso. Was hast du mit meinem Vater gemacht, du verdammter Hurensohn?"  
Nun war es der Jüngere, dem es für kurze Zeit die Sprache verschlug. „Dad ist hier?", entfuhr es ihm.  
Das gab seinem Bruder den Rest. „Nenn ihn nicht deinen Dad, du verschissenes Arschloch. John Winchester ist Sams Vater, nicht deiner. Also, tu gefälligst nicht so verdammt unschuldig.", brüllte er dem Anderen zornig zu.  
Dieser runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Was ging hier vor sich? „Aber ich bin Sam."

Dean konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl nur so hinterhältig sein? Als würde er diesem Drecksack glauben, dass sein kleiner Bruder wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte! „Nein, bist du nicht! Du bist ein verfluchter Dämon, der Sams Körper in Besitz genommen hat und mir jetzt vormachen will, es wäre wieder alles in Ordnung."  
Der jüngere Winchester blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. „Du hast Angst davor, dass meine Kräfte Dämonen anlocken könnten, die dann die Kontrolle über mich übernehmen?"  
Fassungslos blieb Dean, der sich gerade an seinen „Feind" hatte anschleichen wollen, stehen und versuchte vergeblich, aus dessen Taktik schlau zu werden. Wollte dieser Typ ihn etwa nur verarschen? Oder hinhalten, bis John Winchester tot war?  
„Und wenn ja? Was geht es dich an?", konterte er herausfordernd, doch ein Teil von ihm war bereits verunsichert.  
War es wirklich möglich, dass Sam den Dämon hatte aus seinem Körper vertreiben können?

Der Jüngere atmete erleichtert auf. Das klang nach einem Fortschritt.  
„Dieses Haus, es konfrontiert diejenigen, die es betreten, mit ihren Ängsten. Vor allem mit denen, die einen dazu bringen könnten, einen anderen Menschen zu töten. Also, fürchtest du dich davor, dass ich irgendwann von einem Dämon besessen sein könnte? Einem Ding, das mich innerlich auffrisst, sodass du dich gezwungen siehst, mich umzubringen? Um dich und vielleicht auch Dad zu beschützen?"  
Sein Bruder wusste inzwischen nicht mehr, was er von dem Anderen halten sollte. War das wirklich alles nur ein Trick, um ihn reinzulegen? „Was soll das werden, hä? Wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann tu es endlich. Ich habe keinen Bock, mich von dir zu Tode quatschen zu lassen."

Dean klang leicht verunsichert, wie jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte, möglichst cool rüberzukommen, ging es Sam durch den Kopf.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch und beschloss zu handeln. Zögerlich gab er seine Deckung auf und betrat mit erhobenen Händen erneut den Flur. „Ich will dich nicht umbringen, Mann. Ich _bin_ dein Bruder, verdammt. Kapierst du's denn nicht? Ich bin gerade erst hier reingekommen. Ich musste durch ein Portal gehen, um hierher in diese Welt zu gelangen. Alles was du glaubst, gesehen zu haben, meine Besessenheit, dieser Dämon in meinem Körper, Dad... Das alles waren Halluzinationen, die das Haus und der Fluch, der auf ihm liegt, erzeugt haben. Es war nicht echt. Egal, was du hier drin erlebt hast: Es ist nur in deiner Vorstellung passiert."

Hoffnung keimte in Dean auf. Konnte das möglich sein? Es würde auf jeden Fall bedeuten, dass es seinem Bruder gut ging und sein Vater noch am Leben war.  
Nach außen hin ließ er sich jedoch nichts anmerken, sondern hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, während er seine Taschenlampe direkt auf Sams Gesicht richtete. Dieser blinzelte geblendet und drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um den Älteren im Auge behalten zu können.  
„Ach ja? Nette Theorie. Hast du vielleicht auch Beweise dafür, dass du derjenige bist, für den du dich ausgibst? Denn selbst wenn ich dir glauben würde, was ich nicht tue, könntest du immer noch eine der Halluzinationen sein, von denen du gerade erzählt hast. Oder denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich für realer halte, nur weil du nicht mehr so dämlich kicherst?"  
Dem Jüngeren blieb vor Verblüffung der Mund offen stehen. „Ich habe dämlich gekichert? Was ist denn das für ein dämliches Klischee? Wahrscheinlich hast du dir auch noch vorgestellt, ich würde mit der Axt hinter dir herrennen wie Jack Nicholson in Shining hinter seiner Familie."

Dean konnte sich nur mühsam ein überraschtes Lächeln verkneifen. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck konnte wirklich nur von seinem kleinen Bruder stammen. Kein Dämon konnte so fassungslos-doof gucken, wie Sam es des Öfteren tat, wenn man ihn ärgerte.  
Die Hoffnung in seinem Inneren wurde größer, obwohl die Angst vor einer Täuschung durch eine böse Macht noch nicht völlig verschwunden war.  
Vielleicht sollte er seinen Gegenüber noch etwas testen. Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.  
Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf das runde Amulett um den Hals des Anderen, welches ihn sofort faszinierte. Die uralten, verschnörkelten Symbole darauf waren in mehreren konzentrischen Kreisen angeordnet, die zur Mitte hin immer kleiner wurden. Fast wie eine hypnotische Spirale, nur dass sie sich nicht drehten. Zudem schien das Schmuckstück leicht zu glühen.  
Und er war sich sicher, dass der besessene Sam diese Kette nicht getragen hatte.  
„Und wofür ist eigentlich dieses Teil um deinen Hals gut, hä? Woher hast du das eigentlich? Etwa aus nem Museum geklaut?"

Der Jüngere runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Glaubte Dean ihm etwa schon? Wahrscheinlich. Sonst sähe er immer noch wütend aus und würde jeden Versuch, vernünftig mit ihm zu reden, von vornherein abblocken.  
Aber was sollte er antworten? _Da war so'n Typ im Wald, der_ _nach Beweisen für die Existenz von Geistern gesucht hat. Und ich habe ihm instinktiv vertraut, weil er so verplant wirkte und außerdem ein Parapsychologe ist, dessen Arbeit ich bewundere. _Ja, ganz sicher nicht. Sein Bruder würde ihn die nächsten Jahre über damit unentwegt aufziehen und er hatte keine Lust, Dean noch mehr Möglichkeiten zu liefern, mit denen dieser ihn ärgern konnte.  
„Von Peter.", rutschte es ihm heraus, wofür er sich sofort hätte ohrfeigen können.  
Diese Antwort klang, als würde er Holloway schon länger kennen.  
Dean sah dies genauso und diesmal konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Die leichte Röte, die sich auf die Wangen des Jüngeren legte, ließ seine Angst schwinden. Kein Dämon würde sich so für diese Antwort schämen wie Sam, der genau wusste, dass er seinem Bruder damit mal wieder eine tolle Vorlage geliefert hatte. Ja, er war sich plötzlich ziemlich sicher, den echten Sam vor sich zu haben. Doch er würde dem Kleinen ganz bestimmt nicht offen die unendliche Erleichterung zeigen, die bei dieser Erkenntnis in ihm hochstieg.  
Stattdessen würde er ihn lieber etwas ärgern, weil er sich soviel Zeit gelassen hatte. „Peter? Verstehe."

Sam räusperte sich verlegen, blickte kurz zur Seite, entschied sich aber dann, sich nicht so schnell von Dean in die Enge treiben zu lassen. „Ja, genau. Peter. Er hat mir geholfen, Nachforschungen anzustellen, was du ja nicht tun wolltest. Durch ihn habe ich erfahren, was es mit Haus auf sich hat und warum nicht jeder verschwindet, der diesen Wald betritt. In unserer Realität existiert dieses Gebäude nämlich nicht mehr, weil es abgebrannt ist. Nur so ein verdammter Fluch sorgt dafür, dass es in dieser Parallelwelt noch intakt ist. Deswegen mussten wir erst ein Portal öffnen, damit ich zu dir gelangen konnte. Und wenn du nicht darauf bestanden hättest, sofort hierher zu kommen, dann hätten wir das früher gewusst und du wärst nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem Haus mit deinen eigenen Ängsten konfrontiert worden."  
Oh Mann, sein Bruder redete sich ja ganz schön in Rage, ging es dem Älteren durch den Kopf und er befürchtete schon, dass Sam bald Tränen in den Augen stehen würden. Und das wollte er auf jeden Fall verhindern. Gefühlsduseleien konnten sie jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen.  
„Oh, ‚Nachforschungen anstellen' nennt man das also heutzutage. Das erklärt, warum du so ewig gebraucht hast. War's denn wenigstens schön für dich?"

Sams Schultern sackten fassungslos nach unten. Er wollte Dean gerade seine Meinung geigen, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass er hätte draufgehen können, weil sie ohne Hintergrundinfos hier rausgefahren waren. Und sein Bruder hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sich über ihn lustig zu machen!  
„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Du hättest sterben können, verdammt. Checkst du das nicht? Jeder der bisher hierher kam, ist tot. Vielleicht ist es der Junge ebenfalls schon. Und du stehst hier rum und machst dämliche Scherze."  
Dean seufzte und beschloss einzulenken. „Hey, komm mal wieder runter. Ich weiß, wo der Junge ist. Und er ist noch am Leben. Ich meine, falls ich das nicht bloß halluziniert habe."  
Sein Bruder atmete erleichtert auf und folgte dem Älteren, der ihm mit einer Handbewegung verdeutlichte, dass er ihn zu Brian führen wollte. „Na, wenigstens etwas."

Dean grinste in sich hinein. Er war wirklich unendlich froh, dass der Kleine nicht besessen war und er sich scheinbar alles nur eingebildet hatte. Am liebsten hätte er Sam umarmt, aber diesem Drang wollte er eigentlich nicht nachgeben. Ihn aufzuziehen war wesentlich lustiger und brachte seine Erleichterung genauso gut zum Ausdruck.  
„Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Schließlich sollten wir jetzt zuerst den Jungen retten und hier verschwinden." Deans Grinsen wurde breiter. „Aber ich war eifersüchtig, weil du Peter so gelobt hast. Es hörte sich an, als wärst du viel lieber mit ihm zusammen als mit mir. Woran liegt es? Ist er wirklich soviel attraktiver als ich?"  
Der Jüngere warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, sparte sich jedoch eine Antwort.  
Was seinen Bruder nur noch mehr anstachelte. Außerdem musste er unbedingt wissen, wer dieser ominöse Peter war. „Ich meine, das muss schon was Besonderes zwischen euch sein. Ihr kennt euch erst seit heute Nacht und er hat dir schon Schmuck geschenkt."  
Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen blieb Sam stehen. „Verdammt, Dean, das ist ein Schutzamulett, das mich vor dem Fluch schützen soll!"  
Dean warf einen interessierten Blick auf die Kette. „Hast du für mich vielleicht die dazu passenden Ohrringe dabei?"

Sein Bruder ließ ihn einfach stehen und stürmte in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sich suchend umsah. „Wo ist Brian?"  
Der Ältere seufzte ergeben. Der Kleine konnte manchmal so ein Spielverderber sein. „Er hat sich im Schrank versteckt. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: Was war das für ein Typ?"  
Sam drehte sich zu ihm um und sah Beunruhigung in den Augen des Anderen aufblitzen. „Er hat im Wald nach Beweisen für eine übernatürliche Macht gesucht, nachdem er von dem mysteriösen Verschwinden dieser Menschen gehört hat. Er ist Parapsychologe, weiter nichts. Er ist harmlos, ganz sicher."  
Dean zog vor Verblüffung beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ach, du Scheiße. Du meinst, so ein Geisterjägertyp wie die Ghostbusters? So ein leicht verrückter, total verpeilter Kerl?"  
Sein Bruder runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und nickte dann langsam. „Ja, das kommt hin."  
Über die Lippen des Älteren glitt ein Grinsen. „Oh Mann, das ist echt krass. Ist er mehr wie Egon oder doch eher wie Ray?"  
„Irgendwie eine Mischung aus beiden. Aber doch eher wie Egon."

„Das dachte ich mir schon." Mit einem fassungslosen Kopfschütteln lief Dean zum Schrank hinüber und öffnete ihn. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sich Brian nicht vom Fleck bewegt.  
Der Junge schien ebenfalls froh darüber zu sein, dass sein Retter gesund vor ihm stand. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den jüngeren Winchester. „Sam!", rief er erfreut aus und krabbelte aus dem Schrank.  
Der Ältere sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an. „Ihr kennt euch?"  
Sam zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn nur in meinen Träumen gesehen."  
„Und ich dich in meinen.", erklärte der Zehnjährige ernsthaft. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du kommen würdest, um mir zu helfen."  
Dean ging in die Hocke, um Brian direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. „Welche Sie? Wer hat mit dir gesprochen?"  
„Die weiße Frau. Sie sagte, ihr Name wäre Catherine. Sie hat mich hierher gebracht."  
Die beiden Brüder sahen sich überrascht an. Sam nickte langsam. „So hieß die Frau, die hier gelebt hat. Die Hexe, die den Fluch ausgesprochen hat."  
„Aber sie war das nicht!" Brian schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie hat doch nur gewollt, dass die Männer begreifen, warum sie solche Angst vor ihr hatten. Sie hat nicht gewollt, dass das Haus böse wird und Menschen umbringt. Das war der Zauber!"

Der jüngere Winchester runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Allmählich bekam alles einen Sinn. Holloway hatte Recht gehabt. Der Schutzzauber und der Fluch, mit dem Catherine die drei Männer belegt hatte, hatten zusammen ein Eigenleben entwickelt.  
„Was für ein Zauber? Und von welchen Männer spricht er da?", riss ihn ein völlig verwirrter Dean aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Diese Frau wurde von drei Männern in ihrem Haus verbrannt, die Angst vor ihr hatten, weil sie die Gabe hatte, Menschen zu durchschauen. Sie hat vor ihrem Tod versucht, sich durch diesen Fluch zu schützen, der den Männern zeigen sollte, wovor sie sich eigentlich fürchteten. Und mit dem Zauber hat sie einen abgetrennten Bereich im Keller geschützt, damit niemand außer ihr ihn betreten und das Zauberbuch stehlen konnte, das sie dort versteckt hielt. Dieser Raum war feuerfest und Holloway vermutet, dass diese Mauern den Brand überstanden haben könnten."  
Der Ältere seufzte. „Das heißt also, der Fluch hat sich, während die Hexe starb, auf das Haus und diesen Raum übertragen. Und nun sorgt er zusammen mit dem Schutzzauber dafür, dass Menschen, deren Ängste sie zu einem Mord treiben würden, hierher gelangen und den Tod finden. Richtig?"  
Sam nickte zustimmend. „Ja, so ungefähr."  
Entschlossen stand Dean auf. „Okay, dann finden wir den Raum und zerstören ihn. Dann wäre der Schutzzauber weg und alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Nein.", unterbrach ihn Brian. „Man kann ihn nicht zerstören. Dafür ist die Magie, die ihn beschützt, zu stark. Aber man kann den Zauber aufheben, wenn man das Buch hat. Sie sagte, ich könnte den Zauber aufheben. Weil ich unschuldig bin, oder so."  
Der ältere Winchester warf ihm einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Und warum bist du dann nicht schon längst in den Keller runtergegangen?"  
Auf dem Gesicht des Jungen erschien ein völlig verängstigter Ausdruck. „Da unten gibt es ganz viele Dämonen. Die werden mich umbringen, wenn ich mich dem Raum nähere."  
Dean sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber. „Soviel zu dem Fluch."  
Dieser wandte sich mit einer zuversichtlichen Miene dem Zehnjährigen zu. „Keine Angst, Brian. Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass irgendein Dämon dir etwas antut."  
Der Junge nickte tapfer, zitterte jedoch immer noch am ganzen Körper.  
Sam hätte ihm diese Sache gerne erspart, doch Dean sah das anders. „Wo ist der Keller?"

Brian führte sie durch den Gang und die Eingangshalle in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, in dem sich die Küche befand. Währenddessen sah er sich immer wieder verängstigt um und klammerte sich an den jüngeren Winchester, der ihm seine Hand angeboten hatte.  
Doch so wachsam die beiden Brüder auch waren: Sie konnten nichts Verdächtiges erkennen, obwohl die Furcht des Jungen auch sie verdammt nervös machte. Aber sie beruhigten sich damit, dass das, was Brian auch immer sehen mochte, nur Halluzinationen waren, die ihnen dreien keinerlei körperlichen Schaden zufügen konnten. Dennoch atmeten sie erleichtert auf, als der Kleine in der Küche vor einer weißen Tür stehen blieb und wortlos darauf deutete.  
Brian warf einen verängstigten Blick nach hinten auf die Brüder, als er etwas entdeckte, das sein Herz beinahe zum Stillstand kommen ließ: Ein scheußliches Monster mit roten, glühenden Augen, langen scharfen Krallen und dunkler stachelbesetzter Haut, das hinter den Winchesters stand und ihn zornig anfauchte.  
Dean erkannte sofort, was mit dem Jungen los war. „Egal was du siehst, Kleiner: Es ist nicht echt. Es nur eine Halluzination, eine Einbildung, verstehst du? Dieses Ding ist nicht imstande, dir etwas anzutun.", versuchte er diesen zu beruhigen, doch der Junge beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
Seine Augen waren weiterhin auf das Monster gerichtet, das nun mit seiner rechten Klaue ausholte, um ihn zu schlagen.

Sam und Dean keuchten erschrocken auf, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts drei tiefe blutige Wunden auf der linken Wange des Jungen erschienen, die aussahen, als wären sie von einer mit scharfen Krallen bewehrten Klaue verursacht worden.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Five: Release**_

Sofort rückten die beiden Brüder enger zusammen, bis sie Schulter an Schulter gepresst nebeneinander standen, um Brian mit ihren Körpern zu schützen. Vor was auch immer.  
„Soviel zu dem Fluch.", kommentierte Sam trocken und warf Dean einen beunruhigten Blick zu.  
Der Junge hob langsam mit entgeisterter Miene den Kopf, als versuche er, die tatsächliche Größe eines Gegenübers abzuschätzen. „Er ist größer ist als ihr.", murmelte er verängstigt und presste sich panisch gegen die Kellertür in seinem Rücken, um den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Monster zu vergrößern.  
Die Winchesters sahen sich kurz an und wollten sich schon vorbeugen, um den Kleinen auch nach oben hin abzuschirmen, doch plötzlich hoben sich Brians Füße vom Boden. Eine unsichtbare Macht hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn hoch.  
Sam überlegte nicht lange, sondern reagierte eilig. Er nahm die Kette von seinem Hals und legte sie dem Jungen um.  
Sofort fiel dieser zu Boden und sah verdutzt auf. „Wo ist er hin?"  
Dean atmete erleichtert auf. „Glaubst du mir jetzt vielleicht, dass du dir das alles nur eingebildet hast?", erkundigte er sich bei Brian.

Der Zehnjährige warf dem jüngeren Winchester einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was bedeutet das? Und wieso hab ich plötzlich weniger Angst als vorher?"  
Sam deutete auf das Amulett, das nun auf der Brust des Jungen noch stärker glühte als zuvor. „Dieser Anhänger wird dich vor dem Fluch schützen. Glaub mir: Dort unten werden dir keine Dämonen mehr begegnen. Sie werden alle vor dir flüchten, weil du jetzt mit starker Magie ausgestattet bist."  
Dean schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen, als sein Bruder den Kleinen so verhätschelte. Doch Brian lächelte plötzlich zuversichtlich und nickte mutig. Die ganze Anspannung, all die Nervosität schien von einer Sekunde auf die andere von ihm abgefallen zu sein und tapfer öffnete er die Tür zum Keller.  
„Sollen wir mitkommen?", wollte Sam fürsorglich wissen.

Der Junge überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein. Könntet ihr stattdessen dafür sorgen, dass niemand runterkommt, während ich da unten bin? Nur zur Sicherheit."  
„Oh Mann, in seinem Alter habe ich schon -.", murmelte der ältere Winchester leise vor sich hin, wurde aber durch einen gezielten Tritt seines Bruders zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Dieser nickte Brian aufmunternd zu und übergab ihm seine Taschenlampe. „Klar doch. Wir werden dir Deckung geben."  
Der Zehnjährige lächelte dankbar und ließ den Lichtstrahl über die Holztreppe schweifen, die ihn hinter der Tür erwartete. Er schluckte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und warf einen kurzen Blick zurück zu den beiden Brüdern, bevor er die ersten Stufen hinabstieg.  
Sam sah ihm nach, bis der Junge in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Dann wandte er sich Dean zu.  
Doch dieser war plötzlich spurlos verschwunden.

Brian hatte es vor den beiden Brüdern nicht zugeben wollen, besonders vor dem coolen Dean nicht, dass er immer noch Angst hatte. Denn er wollte kein kleines Baby sein, das ständig von den Erwachsenen beschützt werden musste.  
Außerdem fühlte er sich mit dem Amulett wirklich sicherer und weniger ängstlich. Er würde es schon schaffen. Schließlich war er laut Catherine der Einzige in diesem Haus, der noch unschuldig war. Was immer das auch heißen mochte. Wahrscheinlich hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass er noch kein Mann war.  
Mit diesen Gedanken versuchte er sich abzulenken, während er die Stufen langsam hinunterstieg und sich dabei haltsuchend am Geländer festhielt. Das Licht der Taschenlampe verdrängte zu seinem Bedauern nicht jeden Schatten. Manchmal schienen diese sich sogar noch zu bewegen, wenn Brian die Taschenlampe hin- und herschwenkte.

Als er am Fuße der Treppe angekommen war, blieb er unschlüssig stehen und leuchtete seine Umgebung aus, um herauszufinden, wohin er nun gehen musste.  
Quer vor ihm in etwa fünf Metern Entfernung befand sich eine lange Reihe mit Regalen, in denen verschiedene Gläser und Flaschen mit undefinierbarem Inhalt aufbewahrt wurden, die er lieber nicht genauer untersuchen wollte.  
Eilig wandte er sich nach links, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass rechts von ihm nur eine blanke Wand auf ihn wartete.  
Zuerst zögerlich und dann immer entschlossener marschierte er tiefer in den Keller hinein. Die Vorstellung, dass Sam und Dean gerade ohne die Hilfe des Amuletts gegen böse Dämonen kämpfen mussten und _er_ sie retten konnte, gab ihm Kraft.  
Bis er spürte, dass hinter ihm etwas vorbeihuschte.  
Mit vor Angst wild klopfendem Herzen wirbelte er herum und das Licht der Taschenlampe fiel auf eine Gestalt, die direkt hinter ihm stand. Es war eine ältere, blonde Frau in einem weiten weißen Kleid, das ihr bis hinab zu den Füßen reichte. Brian erkannte sie sofort wieder.  
„Zum Glück hast du es endlich hierher geschafft. Komm, ich zeig dir, wo der versteckte Raum ist.", begrüßte ihn Catherines Geist mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Deeeean! Deeeean! Wo zum Teufel steckst du?"  
Kopfschüttelnd stand der ältere Winchester vor Sam, der sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib schrie und sich panisch in der Küche umsah.  
War das jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, oder was? War sein Bruder auf einmal blind geworden oder was ging hier vor?  
„Hey, Sammy, ich steh genau vor dir. Also, hör auf, mir so ins Ohr zu brüllen."  
Doch der Jüngere schien ihn nicht zu hören. Ständig sah er durch seinen Bruder hindurch, als wäre dieser ein unsichtbarerer Geist oder so etwas in der Art. „Deean, das ist nicht witzig, hörst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen! Komm sofort wieder zurück!"  
Der Ältere verschränkte leicht genervt die Arme vor der Brust. Nein, _Dean_ fand es auch nicht besonders witzig, wie ein nicht vorhandener Gegenstand behandelt zu werden, den man einfach übersah.

Dann geschah etwas, was er noch weniger witzig fand: Als Sam erneut in seine Richtung blickte, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen, verfärbten sich plötzlich dessen Augen schwarz und ein dämonisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
Oh nein, nicht schon wieder, ging es Dean durch den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde, was hier passierte: Das Haus wehrte sich erneut gegen die Eindringlinge, jetzt nachdem das schützende Amulett außer Reichweite war.  
Er überlegte nicht lange und tat das, was ihm als erstes einfiel: Er holte aus und verpasste seinem jüngeren Bruder einen saftigen Kinnhaken.  
Sam hielt verdutzt inne und seine Hand wanderte zu der schmerzenden, linken Gesichtshälfte. Er wollte sich gerade gegen den unsichtbaren Gegner zur Wehr setzen, als Dean wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm auftauchte und ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Du hast also Angst davor, dass ich mich einfach in Luft auflöse? Interessant!"  
Der Jüngere wollte ihm gerade eine bissige Antwort geben, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Er wandte seinen Blick ab, richtete ihn auf die Küchentür und erstarrte. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn entsetzt nach Luft schnappen. „Dean, ich glaube, wir bekommen Besuch."

Der Ältere wirbelte herum und schluckte, als er erkannte, dass sich gerade ein riesiger grünhäutiger Dämon mit gelben Augen und zentimeterlangen Krallen den Weg in den Raum bahnte. Rücksichtslos riss er Teile der Wand ein, um seinem massigen, über zwei Meter hohen Körper und der schier unendlich wirkenden Schar, die ihm folgte, Platz zu machen. Diese bestand hauptsächlich aus weiteren hässlichen Kreaturen der Hölle und besessenen Menschen, deren Pupillen in der Dunkelheit rot und gelb leuchteten und die alle mit einem teuflischen Lächeln auf die beiden Brüder zukamen.  
Dean atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich seine Beunruhigung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Wow, das würde wahrscheinlich richtig ungemütlich werden, wenn die nicht alle Halluzinationen wären."  
Sams Blick wanderte zweifelnd zwischen ihren neuen Gegnern und seinem Bruder hin und her. „Und was ist, wenn das Haus gerade alle verfügbaren Geschütze auffährt, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen? Wahrscheinlich hat es deswegen auch Brian körperlich angegriffen: Weil er als Einziger von uns in der Lage ist, den versteckten Raum zu betreten und das alles hier zu beenden. Und jetzt attackiert es uns, nachdem der Junge nun geschützt ist."  
Dean sah vorwurfsvoll zu ihm hinüber. „Mann, Sam, du kannst einem aber auch alle Hoffnung nehmen."  
Dann nickten sich beide Winchesters entschlossen zu, zogen ihre Waffen und begannen, auf ihre Feinde zu schießen.

„Und was jetzt?" Erwartungsvoll sah Brian den Geist an, der ihn zu einer leeren Wand geführt hatte. „Wo ist denn jetzt der Raum?"  
Catherine lächelte amüsiert über die naive Entschlossenheit des Jungen und deutete auf einen versteckten Schalter am Fuße der Wand. „Du musst erst den Zugang zu ihm öffnen."  
Der Zehnjährige bückte sich sofort, um ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen. Nachdem er den Schalter betätigt hatte, ertönte ein leises Klicken und die Wand vor ihm schob sich mehrere Zentimeter nach vorn, bevor sie zur Seite glitt und die Sicht auf einen etwa zwölf Quadratmeter großen Raum freigab.  
Brian warf einen zögerlichen Blick zu dem Geist hinüber, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. „Keine Angst. Es wird dir nichts geschehen."

Der Junge atmete tief durch und betrat den versteckten Bereich des Hauses, in dem er laut Catherine das Buch vorfinden würde. Als er über die Schwelle trat, vernahm er ein leises Zischen und um ihn herum sprühten blau-weiße Funken auf, bevor der Raum vor ihm in einem warmen Glühen erstrahlte.  
Brian blinzelte geblendet und schirmte seine Augen mit der linken Hand ab, bis das Licht an Intensität verlor und er sich umsehen konnte.  
Auch hier standen Regale, in denen allerlei Kräuter, Flüssigkeiten und undefinierbare Gegenstände lagerten. Doch der Zehnjährige hatte nur Augen für das, was direkt vor ihm an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand. Es war ein alter Holztisch, mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert, auf dessen Auflagefläche mehrere weiße Kerzen zu einem Halbkreis aufgestellt waren. In dessen Mitte lag ein in Leder gebundenes, mittelgroßes Buch.  
Neugierig trat Brian näher heran, gefolgt von Catherine. Kaum stand er direkt vor dem Altar, hob sie ihre rechte Hand und das Buch wurde durch eine unsichtbare Macht an einer bestimmten Stelle aufgeschlagen.  
„Mit diesem Zauberspruch kannst du den Bann brechen.", erklärte ihm der Geist und der Junge beugte sich interessiert vor.  
Aber er zögerte. Konnte er das wirklich? War er dazu imstande, zu zaubern und Magie anzuwenden?  
„Du schaffst das. Du musst nur diese Worte aussprechen und schon seid ihr alle drei gerettet.", versicherte ihm Catherine, bevor er über sich Schüsse fallen hörte.  
Eilig und entschlossen nickte er, als er daran denken musste, gegen welche Dämonen die beiden Brüder gerade kämpfen mussten. Dann beugte er sich noch weiter vor und begann, die Worte laut vorzulesen.

Die Dämonenhorde hatte die Winchesters inzwischen umzingelt und kam immer näher.  
Und langsam ging ihnen die Munition aus, gerade als sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten: Während der eine sein Magazin verschoss, lud der andere nach und umgekehrt. Doch Dean war froh, dass sie überhaupt so viele von den Mistkerlen hatten erledigen können.  
Sam hatte es durch einen gezielten Wurf geschafft, dem riesigen Anführer ein Messer ins Gehirn zu bohren. Leider hatte dessen toter, hässlicher Körper die anderen Dämonen nicht so lange aufgehalten, wie es nötig gewesen wäre.  
Und dann zögerte der Jüngere auch noch. Unterdessen waren die reinen Kreaturen der Hölle, die Dämonen in ihrer wahren, hässlichen Gestalt deutlich in der Minderheit. Und zu allem Überfluss drängten sich die besessenen Menschen nach vorne, deren Gesichter so unschuldig wirkten: Junge Frauen, Kinder, Teenager. Sie hatten wohl erkannt, dass Sam nicht in der Lage war, diese so einfach abzuknallen.

Kaum hatte der jüngste Winchester das letzte krallen- und stachelbewehrte Monster erschossen, das sich im Raum befand, ließ er seine Waffe sinken. „Ich habe keine Munition mehr.", gestand er mit seltsam belegter Stimme und Dean nickte.  
Er erledigte mit seinen restlichen zwei Kugeln noch zwei der Menschen, bevor er seine Pistole ebenfalls wegsteckte. „Dann zeigen wir ihnen mal, was wir so im Nahkampf draufhaben."  
Sam schluckte kaum merklich und sah sich mit leicht überfordert wirkender Miene um. Dabei entdeckte er etwas, das ihn erleichtert aufatmen ließ. „Sieh dir das an: Die Dämonen da hinten verschwinden."  
Sein Bruder folgte seinem Blick und erkannte mit Erstaunen, dass der Jüngere Recht hatte: Die Menschen an der Tür verblassten allmählich, bevor sie sich ganz in Luft auflösten. Doch die Besessenen vor ihnen kamen immer näher, streckten ihre Hände nach ihnen aus oder warfen plötzlich die verschiedensten Dinge nach ihnen.

Gerade hatten ihre Gegner den Messerblock für sich entdeckt und scharfe Klingen sausten durch die Luft, direkt auf die Köpfe der beiden Brüder zu, die sich beide noch rechtzeitig ducken konnten.  
„Wir stehen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller.", rief Sam und griff nach der Kellertür, um sich dahinter zu verschanzen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie es ist, das bewegliche Ziel eines Messerwerfers zu sein.", scherzte Dean, während sein Bruder ihn mit sich zog.  
Dann fiel der Blick des Älteren auf die Dielen unter ihm und er erstarrte. „Hey, nicht nur unsere Gegner lösen sich auf."  
Sam sah hinunter und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen verlor an Farbe, wurde durchsichtig und darunter kamen weiße, hell leuchtende Gestalten zum Vorschein. Der jüngere Winchester erkannte ihre Gesichter wieder. Es waren die Geister der Menschen, die in diesem Haus gestorben waren.

Plötzlich griff einer von ihnen durch die Dielen hindurch und packte Sams Fuß. Dieser versuchte verzweifelt, sich loszumachen, bis er bemerkte, dass einer der Dämonen inzwischen nach Dean gegriffen hatte und diesen von seinem Bruder wegzerren wollte. Sam bekam die Hand des Älteren zu fassen und zog ihn zu sich zurück.  
Doch inzwischen griffen immer mehr dämonische Hände nach den beiden, während unter ihnen die Seelen der Toten durch den Boden kamen und die Winchesters ebenfalls zu erwischen versuchten.  
Bald fühlten sich die zwei Brüder wie Seile beim Tauziehen: Die Dämonen hatten ihre Arme fest im Griff und die Geister umklammerten ihre Beine wie Schraubstöcke.  
„Verflucht, könnt ihr euch vielleicht mal einigen, wer von euch uns töten darf?", beschwerte sich Dean, der sich verzweifelt wehrte und sich immer wieder vergeblich aufbäumte.  
„Die werden uns noch in Stücke reißen.", prophezeite Sam, bevor sich auf einmal die Dämonen auflösten und die Brüder von den Geistern durch die Dielen hindurch in die Tiefe gezogen wurden.

Sam erwachte davon, dass ihm eine Fliege übers Gesicht krabbelte, und verscheuchte sie genervt, bevor er sich blinzelnd erhob und mit halboffenen Augen umsah. Es war immer noch Nacht, doch der Mond schien auf einmal heller zu leuchten als zuvor. Er lag auf feuchtem Gras vermutlich auf dem Grundstück, auf dem das Haus gestanden hatte, doch das Gebäude war spurlos verschwunden.  
Die Geister hatten sie wohl gerettet, bevor das Haus sich vollständig aufgelöst hatte.  
Links neben ihm lag sein Bruder regungslos auf dem Waldboden. Panik stieg in dem Jüngeren auf. „Dean? Lebst du noch?"  
Der ältere Winchester kam gerade langsam zu sich und der angsterfüllte Schrei seines Bruders ließ seine Ohren klingen und schickte stechende Schmerzwellen durch seinen Kopf.  
Was für eine bescheuerte Frage! „Nein!"  
Sam konnte ein erleichtertes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Oh, gut, dann kann ich ja dein Auto haben."  
Das half. Sofort richtete sich Dean auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Vergiss es! Das kriegst du nicht mal, wenn ich in der Hölle schmoren sollte! Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, wie man den Wagen richtig fährt. Wenn ich nicht ständig neben dir sitzen würde, wäre er schon Schrott."

Sein Bruder wollte ihm schon antworten, er wäre auch froh darüber, dass sie beide noch am Leben waren, als er Brian bemerkte, der mit einem ledergebundenem Buch vor ihnen stand.  
„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, ihr beide würdet ewig weiterschlafen.", kommentierte dieser mit einem frechen Grinsen.  
Sofort sprang Dean auf und baute sich gespielt drohend vor dem Zehnjährigen auf. „Hey, pass auf, was du sagst! Sonst kitzle ich dir das Hirn raus."  
Brian machte einen Satz rückwärts, um sich vor den Händen des Älteren in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Hey, mach das nicht. Ich hab euch auch was mitgebracht.", beschwerte er sich und übergab Sam, der gerade auf die Füße kam, das Buch.  
Dieser warf einen neugierigen Blick auf das seltsame Symbol auf der Vorderseite und begann, interessiert die Seiten durchzublättern. „Ist das hier das Zauberbuch der Hexe?"  
Dean zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Das sieht aus wie die Mini-Version des Buchs der Schatten." Grinsend wandte er sich an Brian. „Die Hexe, die du gesehen hast: War die heiß?"

Kopfschüttelnd gab ihm sein Bruder einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, den Dean nur mit einem unschuldigen Schulterzucken erwiderte.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Geister sind eigentlich eher kalt. Aber genau kann ich das nicht sagen, weil ich sie nicht anfassen konnte.", unterbrach der Zehnjährige die Kabbeleien der beiden.  
Sam kicherte in sich hinein, während dem Älteren vor Verblüffung über soviel naive Asexualität der Mund offen stehen blieb.  
„Hey, das sind Sie ja! Gott sei Dank! Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als das Portal sich plötzlich vor meiner Nase schloss!"  
Die beiden Winchesters und Brian drehten sich zu der Stimme um und sahen einen etwa vierzigjährigen Mann keuchend auf sie zueilen.  
„Du hattest Recht. Vom Aussehen her ist er eher wie Egon.", murmelte Dean seinem Bruder zu, bevor er sich mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen an den Ankömmling wandte. „Sie müssen Peter sein."  
„Professor Doktor Holloway.", korrigierte Sam ihn leicht genervt.  
Doch sein Bruder ignorierte ihn, während er dem älteren Mann die Hand schüttelte. „Dean."  
„Oh ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Sie sind also derjenige, der aus Angst jemanden töten würde."  
Was den älteren Winchester verblüffte, war nicht das, was Peter sagte, sondern wie er es sagte. So fröhlich, ohne eine Spur von Furcht oder eines Vorwurfs in der Stimme. Fast so, als wäre Dean einer seiner Probanten, die er genauer untersuchen wolle.

Dennoch weckte diese Frage eine Erinnerung in ihm, eine Angst, die er noch beruhigen musste. „Ja genau der. Jetzt wo Sie's erwähnt haben, fällt mir noch etwas ein."  
Eilig kramte er in seiner Jacke herum und zog schließlich sein Mobiltelefon hervor. Ein Blick auf das Display ließ ihn genervt aufseufzen. „Kein Netz."  
„Ja, mir ist aufgefallen, dass es in diesem Wald ziemlich viele Funklöcher gibt.", bestätigte Holloway beflissen.  
Inzwischen sah Sam bei seinem Handy nach und musste ebenfalls feststellen, dass er keinen Empfang hatte.  
„Oh, ich habe ein Satellitentelefon im Wagen. Das funktioniert immer.", bot der Professor an und die beiden Brüder warfen sich einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu.  
Der Jüngere der beiden nickte zustimmend. „Okay, gehen wir."  
Peter lächelte erfreut und eilte voran, während die beiden Winchesters Brian in ihre Mitte nahmen, bevor sie dem Professor folgten.

Dean schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Mann, der Kerl ist ja so hilfsbereit, dass es schon wieder gruslig ist."  
Sam sah ihn durchdringend an. „Dad geht es gut. Ganz sicher. Er war nicht in dem Haus und er ist noch am Leben. Das war alles nur Einbildung."  
Brian nickte eifrig. „Er hat Recht. Da war kein anderer Mann bei dir. Ich hab gesehen, wie du mit jemanden gesprochen hast, aber da stand niemand."  
Der Ältere gab nur ein leises „Hm" von sich und starrte mit angespannter Miene geradeaus, bevor er seinen Schritt etwas beschleunigte. Als sein Bruder ihn weiterhin musterte, entschloss er sich schließlich doch genervt dafür, zu antworten. „Ich will nur sichergehen. Und immerhin haben wir ihm schon seit Wochen nicht mehr aufs Band gesprochen. Er vermisst uns sicher schon."

Sam seufzte und beschloss, seinen Bruder etwas abzulenken, bis sie an Holloways Wagen und dessen Satellitentelefon angekommen waren. „Weißt du, was so richtig skurril ist? Bei dieser ganzen Sache habe ich mich manchmal wie in diesem Film gefühlt. Wie hieß der noch gleich? Ach ja, Blair Witch Project."  
„Blair Witch Project? Blair Witch -? Was bist du? Ein Mädchen? Blair Witch Project! Ich fasse es nicht." Dean schüttelte über die peinlichen Assoziationen seines Bruders entgeistert den Kopf. „Also, wenn _ich_ irgendwann mit ner Handkamera durch den Wald renne, vor mich hinflenne und mit nem asthmatischen Keuchen unverständliches Zeug vor mich hin stammle, dann bitte erschieß mich!"  
Sams schallendes Lachen hallte durch die Bäume und Sträucher des Waldes, der auf einmal wesentlich friedlicher erschien als zuvor.

Doch der Schein trog.  
Weder die beiden Brüder noch der Professor oder Brian bemerkten die dunkle Gestalt, die nun nur etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt hinter einem Baum hervortrat.  
Der Mann sah der kleinen Gruppe lange nach und seine gelben Augen funkelten triumphierend in der Dunkelheit.  
Der kleine Brian Foster verfügte also über übersinnliche Fähigkeiten. Und er schien sich prächtig mit Sam zu verstehen. Das traf sich gut. Denn wenn _er_ es schaffte, den jüngeren Winchester auf seine Seite zu ziehen, bekam er vielleicht noch einen kleinen Magier gratis dazu.

**Ende**


End file.
